


Max's situation

by Luna_blue_of_zintowa



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_blue_of_zintowa/pseuds/Luna_blue_of_zintowa
Summary: After silverstone, Dan just wanted kick back and get on with the next race, possibly seeing max here and there. However, when something went wrong on the track that causes max to lose 18 years, it gets that more weirder. Inspired by 'tiny drivers' by merlinspecter, which was really cute. Deaged!max. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> Hey Guys, been a while. I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I had to start on this as it was eating me alive!
> 
> I have barely any knowledge in formula 1, just having around 3 days of knowledge due to a boring Friday and deciding to watch the practice at silverstone (not physically there) and saw for a good opportunity. I was also inspired by a fic called 'tiny drivers' by merlinspecter and found little max really cute.
> 
> This fic isn't supposed to mock anyone or anything and I've tried to research into it as much as possible, especially trying to find a repeat of the part where max did have to retire but no such luck so I'm trying to remember from the actual race or just making it up slightly so sorry for any inaccuracies. I have adapted it also to suit the story line better as well. Hope you enjoy!

When Daniel found out his teammate, max, had retired from the race, he let out a sigh. Max had been keeping fairly consistent to a 3rd spot in silverstone, a promising sign to the team to gaining those points that himself could not match from being back in 5th. Letting his thoughts leave Verstappen, Ricciardo let his thoughts focus more on the race at hand.

The finish had been close, but Sebastian Vettel had finally reclaimed his top spot, with Hamilton coming second, much to his chagrin. Dan had managed to keep to fifth, earning some respectable points that would be appreciated.

Finally, getting freedom from his car, he stood up and headed into the garage. He wanted to get a shower and hopefully catch some zees; he wanted to make sure his teammate was okay after that spin out. Spotting Christian, he decided to walk over to find if he had seen max anywhere.

"Hey, Christian", dan said, famous smile presented on his face, showing none of his disheartened from his place in the race, even if it were to be expected from how the engine is.

"Hello, Daniel. Good race today. The engines aren't quite suited for straights as the other cars out there are but we will have better luck in future races", Christian said, smiling and raising his hand to Dan's shoulder in a supportive way, as if he could read his mind.

"Thanks mate. What happened with max?", Dan asked. He appreciated the talk but he really wanted to know what went wrong with max and if he was okay.

Christian's smile tightened into a grimace and gave a squeeze to Dan's shoulder before dropping his arm to his side.

"We really don't know, Dan. One minute he was driving along, to what could only end in fourth place at the rate and then it changed. Spun out into gravel and all hopes of continuing over. We've got a theory it could be to do with the brakes but it will need further investigation to confirm".

Daniel stood, nodding along to Christian's explaination, glad to have part of his questions answered.

"Is max good, though? No injuries?", Dan inquired, biting his lip when he finished and searching the principal's face for an answer as quickly as possible.

"Max was fine. He felt a little achy, but that can be expected from the crash and I'm surely grateful that's the only thing that seems wrong. He answered some interview questions about the race just after me", Christian responded, watching as Ricciardo's posture straightened out again as worry fled his body.

Dan nodded after a while. "Alright mate, I'll go shower and see you later", Christian nodded in return, "alright mate, see you and Verstappen later".

Daniel turned and left the garage and headed towards his motor home. He saw a few racers on the way and smiled and waved but no one was interested in talking after such a strenuous race and that didn't bother him one bit. He ambled around the many homes until he found his and climbed the steps up and unlocked his door, opened it, stepped in and shut and locked it again. He turned his back to the door and leant against it, sighing in relief at being in his home away from home. He took a cursory look around the room and pushed off from the door and headed to his bathroom, looking forward to his shower.

Once his shower was complete and he dried off and gotten changed into some fresh clothes, he left the room and aimed for his phone on a worktop in his kitchen, spinning around 270 degrees and leaning down against his work surface in a relaxed manner. Unlocking his phone, he went to his contacts and scrolled till he found Max's number. He pressed dial and wasn't surprised when it rang for a few moments and then reached voicemail. Max was probably in the shower still. Waiting for the woman to stop talking for his message to be left, he felt a feeling of nerves drop over him, like fog settling heavy over a sea on what was a bright sunny day. Gulping, he left his message.

"Alright Max? It's me mate. We have to go see Christian for some reason or other this evening but I wanted to know if we could hang out together before that and do something. Call me back when you get this message. See ya".

The feeling, however, the one that made him feel that something was really wrong, made him decide that he couldn't wait for a message from his teammate, who he saw as a little brother.

"Damn it", he huffed to himself. He grabbed his motor home keys and left to the door. He hoped Verstrappen hadn't done something irrationally stupid- a prayer that once thought of, made him move even quicker at the possibility.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry if you find a mistakes, I'm up 'round midnight writing these but I do try to do a quick read through in the morning so I can upload it. I don't really have much knowledge of the motor homes, just that they exist so I'm guessing here. Hope you continue to enjoy!

When Max got back go his motor home, he wanted to go have a shower and sleep. In fact, it took his everything to not just fall asleep then and there on the floor. He felt an ache all over and it was not helping his mood. He'd accepted his place in the race but damn it he wasn't happy.

Max headed into his shower, hoping to be clear of sweat, dirt and the increasing ache in his body. He felt horrible. Washing quickly, he left the shower and got changed into some fresh clothes.

He headed towards the sofa in the living quarter and sat down, grabbing his phone from a table behind. Just as he picked it up, it started to ring and he dropped it in suprise. He reached for where it fell on the floor only to have a sudden dizzy spell take him over and he landed on the floor. Feeling to unwell to move, he allowed the phone to ring out onto voicemail and heard Daniel's message.

He lay on the floor for a while, still too dizzy to move and the aches had multiplied to an unmovable level. He would of slept there if he could but the pain kept him with his eyes wide open.

A knocking on his door registered in his brain, not seeming important as the knocking got more rapid. A faint 'max!' Was heard through the door but it still didn't allow Max to come to understand the worry that was being echoed into his door. He heard his door handle being twisted open, acknowledging that he hadn't locked it, which was probably abdangerous thing to do but he couldn't seem to find a reason to care as it seemed to be such a minor problem to the pain he felt.

Hearing a 'Max!' Being yelled by his teammate, he felt a relief and comfort wash over him. He still felt horrible, but now that Daniel was here, if felt more bearable. However, even though it he felt slightly more settled that his teammate was here to find him, he felt tears sting his eyes, and soon, he was full on sobbing. It was that very moment, a wide eyed Daniel Riccardo came into the room, smile not returning.

When knocking on Max's door and yelling didn't gain Dan a response, he tried the handle, having a small level of surprise pounce upon him at the carelessness of leaving the door open. He came in and started to yell again, frantically turning round in search of his missing teammate.

"Max, where are you?", echoed through the home twice before Daniel had heard a sound. He'd nearly missed it with the sound of pounding in his ears from his panic. Crying. It was unsettling to say the least, knowing that Max wasn't very open about such emotion.

He jogged into the living room, worry lacing his face to keep his world renowned smile off his face and saw a small child lying on his back in the middle of the room. The child was crying its eyes out, mouth open wide, tears falling from it's cheeks and letting anyone in the near vicinity know of it's upset.

Gulping, Daniel neared the child and stood above it. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, hell, even the most inexperienced person with child rearing knew a crying child wasn't good. It was just how to approach the situation. Leaning over, he picked the child up, supporting the child against his hip as it hurried it's face in his shoulder, grabbing hold of his shirt with both hands, as if he would never let go. Rubbing the child's back, he waited for it to stop crying so much.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Riccardo asked, sitting on the couch behind him and moving to rearrange the child to better sit on his lap, having to bend down slightly as he child refused to part ways with the top of his shirt. Between sobs, he got a reply.

"It-it", sobbing broke him off, 'it hurts, Daniel! It really hu-hurts!"

Confusion swept over Daniel's face at the proclamation, especially on how the child knew his name.

"Uh, do you know where max is so we can help stop it hurting?" Dan asked, hoping to leave the child to his teammate who had obviously left the child unattended but was obviously trusted with it in the first place so must have some clue to what was going wrong.

"Daniel! It is me! I'm max!"

"what? You're called max too?" Riccardo responded with, his face scrunched up in confusion even more so at the new knowledge. The child, letting go of Daniel, thumped his hands against Dan's shoulder in annoyance.

"No! I'm Max verstrappen!" 'Max' struggled over the pronunciation of the last name but Riccardo got the point.

Eyes widening in recognition, he nearly dropped Max as it clicked within his brain.

"Max!"


	3. Christian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 3rd day of continuous writing for this story! Pretty good for someone who isn't good with committing to a story, if I do say so myself. I'm trying to guess accents here so I'm terribly sorry. Feel free to send in reviews for what can happen within the story as it is greatly appreciated to help me continue on with with plot development. Enjoy!

Max flailed at Dan's loud exclamation. Wriggling around in his arms, trying to find freedom yet Dan had obviously had practice with handling a wriggly toddler before as he still couldn't leave his grasp, even though Dan continued to stare open-mouthed, wide eyed.

"Yes! It is me! Put me down!" Max cried out, still sobbing. He had started to get a headache too and was really not enjoying the mix of horrible feelings that currently contorted his body.

However, instead of placing the child down, like requested, Dan instead stood up, holding Max out infront of him. Max, not enjoying the experience, curled his knees and toes up grabbing onto Riccardo's wrists, the fact that he had shrunk was emphasised by his now ill-fitting shirt and the distance between the ground and himself. This soon seemed to register in Dan's head as wrong, as Max soon found his head moving towards the crook in Dan's neck again, arms now supporting him correctly. As much as Max hated it, he found it comforting and turned his head into it.

"Woah buddy, you're a little hot aren't you", Dan said, not really expecting an answer as Max closed his eyes and leaned against him. Dan started to move his hand up and down Max's back, who occasionally let out a sob or a hiccup every now and then, and started to head to the door, ensuring he had keys to lock up.

When they reached outside, Max squirmed in his arms in obvious discomfort but Daniel had the plan to see Christian and they were going to have to head to the garage to see him, the only way to travel there was to walk and that was all outside.

When they reached about halfway, Max had started to fully cry again but all Dan did was march on towards the red bull garage, hoping to have some form of guidance as to what to do with a miniaturised teammate.

"Almost there, Max, almost there". The words seemed to do little to comfort either of them.

With the final approach to the garage, Daniel noticed he was getting a few odd looks but he supposed that was to be expected, him not having a child and the fact that it seemed in such distress, you'd of thought he'd of kidnapped the poor thing.

Finally, entering the garage, an engineer announced his arrival with confusion, causing Christian to turn round and have his mouth drop open.

"Daniel?" Was the hesitant response to the ungodly sight. He walked towards the pair, Max still bawling his eyes out.

"Max may not be able to race for a little while" was Daniel's response, equally as hesitant.

"And why may that be?" Christian asked, hoping that Daniel would soon explain why he had a child that was probably screaming bloody murder in his arms.

"He may be a little small to reach anything" answered Dan, whilst untangling Max from himself and turning him for Christian to see his face.

Max could tell the change in location and felt uncomfortable again in his outstretched position, eyes still shut, head swishing from side to side, toes and knees again curled up.

"Max?"

At hearing his name being called from the front of him, Max reached out towards the voice, hoping it would take him and meet his demands, which were to make him feel better. Christian took the child from Daniel, who still seemed too shocked to really assist the child. Max curled into him, as if he was used to the action, arms reaching up to partially cover his shoulders and hands clenching his shirt to stay on.

"Let's go sit down, shall we?" The rhetorical nature of the question registered in Daniel's mind and they walked to the back of the garage, Christian leading, hushing in Max's Ear and rubbing his back up in down, also noticing a heat radiating from the small child-which he put down to him bring worked up, whilst Riccardo dumbly followed. They reached an office at the back of the garage and entered, the engineers inside deciding now was a good time to leave the room.

"So", Christian started, now seated with Max still cuddled up into him, still crying.

"Max also won't stop crying" Daniel said, a disjointed thought that he now saw a good to point out.

Max, at hearing his name, shifted slightly, still feeling unwell. He sent a watery glare towards Daniel as tears dripped down his face.

"I hadn't noticed that, Daniel". Max then looked up to Christian, a look of betrayal gracing his face at the fact the principal still found the situation easy enough to find a sarcastic comment. Riccardo shrugged.

"so what exactly happened to Max?" Inquired Christian, getting straight to the point when Dan clearly wasn't getting anywhere near the important situation at hand.

"well, he's small" was the returning volley of an answer. Horner rolled his eyes.

"Anything else apart from the obvious?"

"He knew my name?"

At this, Christian looked down at max, who was doing a miserable job at stopping his tears.

"do you know who I am, Max?" Max nodded his head.

Christian met eyes with Daniel.

"well that's stranger danger warning crossed off the list".


	4. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is my fourth day of writing, even though the last chapter was a little slow to update as I went out. At the moment, I've only had one view, which is slightly disheartening but I'm going to continue on with it anyway! Hope you enjoy!

"Max? You need to calm down", Christian said calmly, turning the adult turned toddler to sit facing him, Max being supported by Christian's hands on his back.

Max gulped, attempting to stop but he just felt so horrible! It was like his muscles had all simultaneously tightened and a horrific headache had set in. The door opened, signalling Daniel's exit which made him feel even worse. Not even his teammate wanted him!

Christian noted how Max's breathing got more broken up and he started to cry slightly more once the door had closed.

"Max? Daniel has just gone to get you some tissues, he's coming back. Don't worry", Christian said gently, rubbing one of his hands up and down Max's back again before finally deciding to bring him back up to himself in a tight hug. He shushed Max for a while and he did calm down, giving off the occasional hiccup.

Dan came back into the room and gave Christian the tissues, who inturn, dabbed them at Max's face whilst he silently fussed around.

"Right. Now that's better, do you want to be set down?"

Max shook his head. "No". He felt a slight elevation of comfort in the embrace and he didn't think he could manage to not cry if he were to now be put down.

Christian looked up to Daniel, who met his gaze.

"Okay then. Do you know what happened, Max?" Gaze now transferring to his young charge.

Again, another shake of the head.

"okay, how are you feeling?" Christian felt like he was giving an interrogation to the toddler but they needed some information as to what was going on.

"I-I don't feel...well" max replied. He snuggled further into Christian's side, uncomfortable with sharing this information.

"What do you mean?" Christian responded with, slight panic racing through him to try and make the little boy feel better again.

"I feel...achy and I have a headache" was the timid response. Max arched his back in a further show of uncomfortableness.

"Alright buddy" Christian comforted, rubbing the toddler's back. However, much to everyone's surprise, Max reached out for Daniel, who had taken to leaning against the wall, biting his lip in worry for his teammate. At seeing Max reach out, it startled Daniel, but he slowly made his way and took the child, who nuzzled into his neck.

"He's probably got a headache and feels warm because he's worked himself up. Take him back to your place and I'll call you later to see how's he doing" Christian whispered, aware that Max was starting to doze off. Daniel nodded and headed to the door, to which Christian opened for him.

"Thanks" Daniel whispered.

"Anytime" Christian replied in equal volume, aware of the double meaning.

Daniel slowly made his way back to his motor home, keeping Max close to him all the way and whispering reassurances in his ear if he moved about too much or whimpered.

When Daniel got back to his place, he lay Max on his sofa, reluctant to leave when he saw Max reach out for him, in search of comfort. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay immobile for however long Max was going to sleep, he ignored it and settled for making himself some dinner, noting it was now around 18:00.

As he sat down to start eating his dinner, and ate the first mouthful, he was aware of muffled crying coming from the over room. Concerned, he jumped up and hastily made his way to his charge.

Max had been asleep for around an hour.

When his eyes opened, max was groggily aware he was no longer in the garage and that he was all alone. He sat up, slightly panicked as the reality of being alone set in. He gulped, aware of a lump in his throat, bought on my his fear of his isolation. What if he'd been left alone and no one was coming back to get him? He felt tears sting his eyes and soon they were falling. He sniffed slightly and rubbed at his eyes, wishing that he didn't cry over everything. However, soon after this thought, felt himself being picked up and wrapped in arms. Looking up, he saw the guilty expression of his teammate looking down on him.

"Sorry, Maxy" Daniel said solemnly, aware it was his fault. If he'd of stayed and given Max the comfort he originally wanted...

"It's okay. I'm jus' bein' stupid" replied Max, burying his face in Daniel's chest, as much as he hated how much he wanted to do it. Cursed child instinct.

"No, it's not. I knew you were upset when I originally left the room and I ignored you. I'm sorry"

Not getting a response to his statement like he thought he would, he looked down to see Max had fallen asleep on him.

"I won't leave you this time, don't worry" Daniel promised.


	5. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! Another day of writing! I apologise for the last chapter being uploaded slightly later but I ran out of inspiration were the part could go but I got there eventually. I would really appreciate reviews with requests for what could happen so I'm not struggling. I've obviously got some ideas but I need help to get them there! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

A little later, Dan heard the phone ring. Definitely not having the heart to leave little Maxy on his own, Daniel stood up and took him with him to his mobile. Max dug further into his new position up on Dan's hip, head resting on his shoulder, but appeared undeterred. Noting the movement, Dan looked down and smiled slightly, eyed then moving across to his phone that presented the caller to be Christian. He accepted the call and walked the distance back to the sofa and laid down, spreading Max across his chest.

"Hey Christian" Daniel whispered down the line.

"Max still asleep? He really must of done a number" was the reply, also soft in voice. The line was silent for a bit.

"Daniel?" Christian questioned down the line, hesitat to find out what had gone wrong.

"He woke up crying and I wasn't here. I knew he wasn't comfortable. He kept whimpering and tossing around but I ignored him! I don't even know how long he was up for, all alone! So mu-"

"Daniel! Stop!" Christian butted in, not allowing Daniel to continue his tirade.

"Have you ever looked after a child before, on your own?" Daniel's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Well no..."

"Did you get him to stop crying?"

"yes..."

"Well, you've done a better job than most. I, as you know, have children and know it can be difficult to get them to stop crying, so stop beating yourself up over it and just learn for future reference."

Daniel was speechless.

"uh, sure."

"Good. Now, get some sleep. Having a toddler around will drive you mad so you are going to need all the energy you can get, got it?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow, Christian"

"See you tomorrow, Daniel"

After ending the call, Dan moved further down on the couch to get more comfortable and watched Max sleep for a little while, contently watching as Max had clung one hand onto him and the other up near his mouth were he was sucking his thumb, making little snuffling noises. Smiling, Daniel shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Max awoke, he was aware he was lying on something warm and squishy that moved up and down. He also found something snaking round him and picking him up slightly, getting him into a sitting up position, still against the warm and squishy thing. He felt something rubbing his back in circles. He blearily opened his eyes to see Daniel smiling down at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Daniel greeted softly, not wanting to startle his younger teammate.

"Sleep'hea'?" Came Max's reply, confused at his word pronunciation. It was then that he realised that something was in his mouth. Shrieking slightly, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth in disgust, glaring at the the digit in betrayal. Dan laughed.

"Who knew a thumb could scare the great Max" Dan joked. Max's glare turned to him.

"Not funny. Why didn't you stop me?"

"It was stuck" Daniel lied, shrugging nonchalantly, heading towards the kitchen once he'd placed his mini teammate on the floor. Max watched on in horror before chasing after Dan.

Once in the kitchen, Dan sighed at his dinner, still abandoned from the night before. He quickly disposed of it in the bin.

"Right, muesli for breakfast?" Dan asked, turning to see his teammate's reaction. Max just shrugged, and reached up for the chair beside him, grumbling when he couldn't get up. Dan sighed and picked Max up, who in turn wriggled around, not liking the feeling. He also didn't like it when he found he couldn't see over the table but decided to sit there with his arms crossed, waiting for his breakfast. He looked at Daniel, who was grinning at Max's predicament. Max huffed.

"Muesli?"

"muesli"

Daniel turned to get started on their breakfast whilst Max waited patiently.

"We should probably get you a high chair or something" Daniel said, heating up the milk to go in the muesli, not able to see the face of horror on Max's face.

"I don't need one!"

"What's on the table, max?"

After not getting a response after a little while, Daniel turned and saw Max with his head down, snuffling quietly.

"Oh Max, I was just teasing" Daniel knelt on his knees next to the chair so he was slightly more at height with the toddler. He reached out to soothe Max but his hand was battered away.

"m'hm not a baby" came the defence, Max still looking down.

"I know you're not". Realising that Max wanted some semblance of normalcy he found a possible solution.

"How about we eat breakfast in the living room?"

Max's head came up in contemplation, eyes now showing unshed tears.

"I suppose..."

Daniel smiled.

"Excellent, just don't tell my mum"

Max giggled, then stopped.

"That wasn't me"

Daniel had somehow obtained some trays which were perfect to use as mini tables. He set the muesli on the trays and balanced them into the living room towards were Max was sat on the sofa. Daniel sat down next to Max and placed the trays on their laps, a little nervous that Max would spill his. Luckily, the early morning meal ended without catastrophe.

"Was that good?" Daniel asked.

"Yes"

"You sure you managed to eat any of it? It seems to be everywhere" Dan commented, looking at the state that Max now appeared in. Max grumbled and wiped at his mouth but winced at the movement, not going unnoticed by Daniel.

"Still not feeling too great?" Max shook his head.

"I'm going bathroom" came the response soon after.

"If you need help, just call" assured Daniel, yelling after the little boy who was now making his way to the door.

Max walked towards the bathroom and was pleased that he could still reach the handle, even if he had to stretch. The door pushed open into the unlit room and Max gulped. Fear crawled up his spine at the darkness that seemed to surround him. In frustration, he pushed down on his fear as much as he could but it didn't work.

"Dan" Max yelled out, backing out of the room at a quick place, meeting Daniel in the hallway, apparently awaiting Max's yell for help.

"You didn't have to wait outside" Max muttered, watching as Dan switched the light switch on, noticing with disappointment that it would be way out of his reach.

"I know"

Once the light was on and Daniel had vacated the room, Max went inside, shutting the door behind him. He successfully managed to get on to the toilet and do his business and jumped off when he had flushed. He attempted to reach the sink but noted it was futile. Sighing in resignation, he called out for Daniel, who had not left his post outside th bathroom.

Daniel, noting Max's position, scooped him up, to which Max squirmed immediately.

"Careful Max! Before I drop you" he heard a gasp and Max went rigid in his hold. A bit taken about by Max's response but willing to take advantage, he leaned Max over the sink so he could reach. When Max didn't move his hands, Dan looked down in confusion.

"Max? Come on, you need to wash your hands"

"You'll drop me" came the quiet reply, as if Max was afraid to breathe.

"What, no I won't. That's only because you kept squirming around. Don't worry"

When Max still didn't move, Daniel moved him to his hip and Max buried his head in Dan's shoulder.

"Better?" Max nodded against him, still embarrassed by how he found comfort in the gesture.

"Right, let's wash your hands"


	6. Always alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slightly disheartening to see no reviews :( but I'm hoping it's just because it's early days :D. Enjoy!

Max still felt horrifically achey, and was convinced someone had rubbed sandpaper down his throat. He was in Daniel's driver room, alone, as a big meeting was taking place and as unfair as it sounded, he was told to wait in the room, his crying from yesterday leaving Christian under the impression that was all he did-they can't have that in a meeting.

Max sniffled and leaned back against the sofa, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He'd been left in there with a cereal bar and some water, thankfully not a children's cup but a water bottle. Max didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of having to drink from a child's cup. Admittedly though, he was finding it slightly difficult to pick up and open the lid so he chose to ignore it, not helping his throat.

He was assured the meeting would only take around an hour, starting at 11:00, but as 13:00 came and went, he was starting to feel a little neglected.

Max huffed in frustration and lied down on his side, coughing slightly and feeling too cold, shrugging the discarded blanket left on the sofa over himself. He felt tired and could really do with Daniel being there, possibly for a hug. Max grumbled at the childish thought, and shut his eyes, hoping Daniel would be back when he woke up.

When Max woke up again, he sat up and noticed he was still alone. Getting frustrated with he now felt worse than before and that he still felt tired, he started to sob silently. However, it soon started to rise in volume to the point he couldn't hear the door open.

When arms wrapped around him, picked him up and placed him on their lap, Max cried into them, feeling the day getting too much for him. He felt a hand rubbing his back and was surprised when he felt himself calming down. He looked up, hoping to see Daniel's face but was disheartened to see it was an engineer. He pushed against them and moved to sit in the far corner of the sofa, head ducked down in embarrassment and longing.

"Daniel's still in the meeting" came the hesitant reply. Max looked up.

"How long has it been?" A pause before the reply.

"Three hours" Max turned on his side, facing the arm of the sofa.

"He'll be back soon" the engineer tried to reassure, but Max had already accepted his lonely fate. Tears still silently falling, he heard the engineer sigh.

"I'll see if I can get him" Max felt the sofa move at the shift in weight as the engineer got up and heard the door close. Max coughed slightly, a little unsettled by the noise and prayed that he wasn't getting sick. He felt a little ill before the race the day before but that could be anything, right?

Max felt himself shivering and pulled the blanket around himself again and annoying felt his eyes shut, yet didn't notice his thumb going in his mouth as he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, he did slowly, realising he felt really ill and didn't want to be let down again by his teammate not being there. He noticed he was on a person's lap and that his blanket had been moved. He looked up and almost cried when he saw it was Daniel, who currently hadn't noticed his teammate's awakening, arms wrapped round Max, swiping through his phone.

Max pushed against Daniel's chest to turn around and watch him on his phone, the amount of movement alerting Daniel to Max being awake.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Daniel greeted, noting how Max was still cuddled into him, despite his insistence of trying to stay away.

Max tried to retort in return but noticed something was in his mouth. Daniel watched as Max's brow creased in confusion as he moved his hand to his mouth. Confusion turned to betrayal and horror as he looked up at Daniel.

"Christian said it was better than you sucking your thumb" Daniel retorted, tapping a finger against the pacifier, gently.

Max sighed and buried his head into Daniel's side again, deciding he liked the comfort the pacifier bought him, even if it was embarrassing and would definitely be hidden if someone came in the room.

Daniel smiled but noted a heat rising off the toddler. His smile turned to a concerned frown when he saw Max trying to fall asleep again.

"Uh-uh. You can't go to sleep now buddy" Max whined but still kept his eyes shut.

"Maxy, come on. Open your eyes" Max shook his head and Daniel eventually decided to scoop the toddler up and held him out in front of him.

"Max? Come on" Max shook his head again and tried to reach forward, back into Dan's hug. Daniel sighed. "Let's go find Christian, then" Daniel hoped he could help, having way more experience with children. He tucked Max up against his hip, to which Max instantly rested his head against Dan's shoulder and fell asleep, Daniel hearing him suckle on the dummy.

When the duo got to the office, Dan could see it was empty. He stood there, contemplating what to do when he saw Christian walking down the corridor towards him. Daniel sighed in relief.

"Hey, Christian" he said, voice quiet.

"Hello, Daniel. Is everything okay?"

Daniel bit his lip.

"Max keeps falling asleep and acts like he hasn't woken up at when he does. He's still quite hot too" as he was saying this, Daniel turned Max so Christian could see Max's face, with the attachment of the pacifier.

"Let's go in my office, then" Christian turned and opened the door, holding it open for Daniel to get through. Muttering a thanks, he waited for Christian to shut the door.

"Do you mind..." Christian hesitated, holding his arms out to Max, so he could receive him.

"Sure" Daniel untangled Max from himself and handed him over.

Christian sat down in his office chair and gently circled Max's back, who in turn started to groggily open his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Christian soothed into Max's hair. They stayed liked this for a while till Max became more awake, yet still cuddled into Christian.

"Are you not feeling too great?" Max shook his head and was annoyed to feel tears sting his eyes.

"It's okay Maxy. When did you start to feel like this?" A small silence before a hushed response.

"Since 'fore race" words distorted by the dummy, yet he needed it too much to banish away from his boss's sight.

"Okay, Maxy. How about if you stay awake long enough for a bath, you can have some warm milk and then go to bed? Does that sound like a pretty good deal?"

Max's face screws up in thought.

"Do I have to have bath?" Max asked, terror racing through him at the thought of someone he considered a friend to give him a bath.

"'fraid so. Maxy. It can be a bubble bath if you want?"

Max squirmed in discomfort.

"It won't be that bad" Christian reassured.

Suddenly, Max straightened up, eyes wide and kept trying to look around the room.

"Woah! Max, buddy, what's wrong?" Christian cried out, finding it difficult to hold onto the wriggly boy.

"Dan'l! Where Dan'l?" Daniel, at hearing his name, moved from his place next to the window into Max's eyeline as quickly as he could.

"I'm right here Max, see?" Max took a moment but realised it was Daniel and reached up, a few tears escaping his eyes. In his moment of terror, his dummy fell out of his mouth and Christian grimaced, knowing that Max had an attachment to it and wouldn't be very happy to not be able to have it back for a while. In the meantime, the comfort of his teammate would have to do.

Daniei scooped up Max and watched as Max closed his eyes. Daniel looked to Christian for help.

"Let him sleep. He's ill and you'll definitely prefer it, trust me" Christian smiled at the two and reached into his office desk, pulling out a bag.

"Here. It's got some baby essentials that you'll probably need. I couldn't really do much for clothes, nappies or food but-"Daniel cut him off.

"Nappies?" He questioned, in confusion. Christian looked at him.

"He's around two years old from what we know. Two year olds aren't potty-trained."

"But Max has been going to the toilet fine, apart from not being able to reach the sink" Christian shrugged.

"It maybe what's affecting him that's made him keep some adult qualities then. However, no two year old would ever be ready for underwear so they would be impossible to find. There may be pull ups though"

Daniel looked down at Max uneasily.

"He's not going to enjoy this"

Daniel got back to his motor home, Max in one arm, the bag, which he put the dummy in, on the other. Getting in proved difficult but he managed it. He sat down on the couch, allowing Max to lie next to him, already with thumb in mouth, so he could look through the bag.

The first thing he found were baby soap and shampoo and put those to the side, already knowing he would need that in a moment. He also found some more dummies, milk formula, a sippy cup-which he knew Max would protest at- a small, fluffy blanket and a towel, with flannel. It was the bare minimum but it would satisfy the toddler's needs for the night.

Christian had advised him to wash Max in the kitchen sink as it probably wouldn't be wise for a shower with him being so lethargic and ill. In an attempt to reduce Max's fever, he was advised to keep the temperature lukewarm.

Leaving Max on the sofa, hesitantly after he remembered what happened last time, he headed for the kitchen sink, which was still slightly in eyeline of the sofa. He placed the baby soap, flannel and towel next to the sink and started to run the water, keeping and eye on the level and temperature. Once he deemed it okay, he turned off the tap and went to retrieve Max.

"Max buddy, you need to wake up now" Daniel murmured into Max's hair, just like Christian did. When Max showed no sign of waking, he sighed and walked over to the sink with Max cradled in his arms. He removed Max's shirt and quickly placed him in the sink, supporting his head. It was at this point, Max woke up to the change. Realising where he was, he yelped, wrapping his knees up with his arms and moving his head out of Dan's supportive hold.

"No!"

He tried to reach for the edge of the sink to get out but Daniel was quicker.

"Max!" He trapped him and held him in the water, Max grabbing at Daniel's hands, trying to get out.

"Max, stop it. The more you struggle, the longer it will take" Max continued to move around, desperate to leave. Eventually, Max grew tired and stopped, resorting to sitting in the sink and quietly crying- still trying to prove he wasn't a distraction as first said.

"Shh, I know. You don't like it but we'll be super quick, I promise." Dan picked up the baby soap and poured some into the flannel, and gently washed the upper half of Max's body.

"I hate this" came the small remark from Max.

"I know, buddy, I know"

Daniel supported Max, who leaned into the hold, too tired to really do anything else, as Dan washed his legs. When it came to the private area, Dan gave the flannel to Max and looked to the side to give some privacy.

Next, Daniel tilted Max back, to which Max laid on his head on his hand. Daniel, using one hand, opened up the baby shampoo and poured a small amount into his hand, then gently smoothed it into Max's hair.

"I'm going to smell like a baby" Daniel smiled.

"Well, you do look like one" Max grumbled and turned slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"come on Maxy, almost done" Daniel said, turning Max's body back to the same position, and trickled water over his head. Max groaned but complied.

"All done, Maxy" Daniel spread the towel out on the work surface and picked Max out of the sink, who squeaked and bought his legs up in protest. Daniel placed Max on the towel and wrapped him up and placed him on his hip. Dan emptied the sink and placed the washing up bowl in, starting to run the water to wash up the dishes that had been discarded on the work surface for a few days.

After feeling Max squirming, he decided to place him on the sofa in the living room.

"Stay here." Daniel picked up the sippy cup, formula and dummies and walked back into the kitchen.

Max sighed. He kept being left alone and as much he was thankful that they trusted him enough to not stab a fork in the mains or anything, he did feel rather lonely. He started to try and get warm, getting out of the coldish sink hadn't been the best of experiences and he had looked forward to getting out but now he felt even colder. Just as he was about to try to sleep his discomfort away, Daniel came in the room again.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Daniel smiled down at the sleepy toddler, holding the sippy cup in one hand and a dummy in the other. He placed them on the table by the sofa and scooped max up and sat back down with him. He slowly dried max off, making sure to dry him properly, before he swaddled him in the fluffy blanket. Max looked up at him in frustration.

"I can't move!"

"Hmm, I did think I was pushing my luck" Daniel smirked, before, undoing his work and wrapping it around the toddler instead.

"Is that better?" Max nodded. Daniel then reached over for the warmed milked. Max's eyes widened.

"No! I'm not a baby!" Max tried to fight out of Daniel's hold but failed.

"Max, if you don't want milk, you don't have to have it" Max shook his head.

"I don't need milk and I don't need a bottle!" Yelled Max, blushing at having to say it.

"It's not a bottle, it's a sippy cup. Christian got it for you" Max squirmed again.

"I don't need it!" Max cried out desperately.

"Alright, fine. We won't have the milk then" Daniel sighed and stood up, taking the milk with him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Max panicked, not wanting Daniel to leave him. He seemed angry. What if he never returned?

"I'm just putting the milk in the fridge, Max, I'll be back in a second".

As Daniel left, max leaned back in the chair, blanket falling around him, reminding him of the chilly bite to the air. He sat and shivered and waited for Daniel to come back, if he came back. Finally the tears came and Max leaned down on sofa, sobbing quietly until he eventually fell asleep, noting that this seemed to be a repeating pattern.


	7. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it to a while to post the last chapter but it was a longer one so I needed more time.. Hopefully, this next chapter won't take as long! Enjoy!

Daniel walked into the kitchen, annoyed at Max's reaction. It was to be expected but the reality of it happening was a completely different thing.

He proceeded to abandon the milk in the fridge before closing the door and leaning against it, sighing. Not even a moment later, his phone rang. Groaning, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Daniel. How's it going so far?"

"Well, he's had a bath..."

"And..." Christian hinted, waiting for Daniel to finish.

"He made it known he really did not want the sippy cup, never mind the milk!"

Christian griminced. "We expected that though, didn't we?"

"Yeah, suppose we did"

"Where's Max now?"

"I left him on the sofa to go put the milk in the fridge and then you phoned" came the reply.

"Well, I should let you get to it. He should be easy enough to put down"

"Night, Christian"

"Goodnight, Daniel"

Daniel dropped the phone down and walked back into the living room, now calm. He felt his heart sieze when he saw Max asleep, tear tracks down his face. He hadn't upset Max that much, had he?

Daniel sighed and picked Max up with his blanket and a clean pacifier he'd left on the side table, before removing Max's thumb from his mouth. He whined a little but Dan was quick at putting the dummy in his mouth.

Daniel, for a moment, held him and stood still, wandering if this would what it would be like to have a child of his own someday.

He was bought out of his daydream when Max coughed in his sleep, to which then motivated Daniel to head to his bedroom. He placed Max on top of the covers, still wrapped in his blanket, and got changed into some sweats before crawling onto the bed as well, still hating the low ceiling. Soon, he to fell asleep, keeping Max by his side.

Max awoke the next morning to a coughing fit from himself. He was aware he wasn't on the sofa anymore and that someone was patting his back. When he blearily looked up, he saw it was a concerned looking Daniel. Once the coughing eased off, Max leaned against him.

"Feel any better?" Came Daniel's perturbed query. Max just buried himself into Daniel more.

"S'alright buddy, s'alright" Daniel soothed, rubbing Max's back. They stayed like this for around half an hour before a knock on the door of the motor home bought them out of it.

Daniel carefully picked up his little charge-with blanket and pacifier- and headed for the motor home entrance, attempting to place the dummy in Max's mouth, who refused, knowing someone was going to see him at the door. Giving up, Daniel answered the knocking.

"Good Morning, Daniel" came the overly too chipper voice of Christian.

"Morning?" Daniel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I came over today as I have some clothes now for Max. Just as well, today you are going up to the factory. Shall I come in?"

Daniel shrugged and moved aside, Max also watching on, thumb in mouth.

"Max, don't you have a dummy you could use instead?" Christian asked with a hint. Max took his thumb out his mouth and blushed, hoping to somehow disappear into Daniel. Daniel held the dummy in his hand out to Max, who then put it in his mouth, still blushing furiously.

"Right, Daniel. You go have a shower and get changed, I'll deal with Max"

The boys both looked at each other, Both in surprise yet Max a little disgruntled at being 'dealt with'. All the same, Daniel passed Max other to Christian and walked down the corridor.

"Okay then, Max. Let's get you into some clothes and then get you some breakfast" Christian set Max on the sofa and rummaged through the bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"This is all we could get at short notice from one of the engineers but it will do" Christian said, turning to Max who was watching on wide eyed. Christian tutted at the lack of response and bent down to Max's level.

"Arms up, buddy" Christian commanded, watching as Max slowly complied. Pulling the shirt over Max, he noted that he was starting to blink slower, edging towards his eyes closing fully to sleep.

"Uh uh, Max. Keep your eyes open. You can have a nap after breakfast. I want you to stand up now so we can put your shorts on. I haven't got anything for you to go underneath but you should be okay as you're not a real two year old."

Max was determined to now stay awake for the whole day. He didn't have naps! He's not a baby! He may feel ill but that's no excuse!

Max stood up, ignoring the achey feeling, and put his hands on Christian's shoulders for support, whilst stepping into the shorts. He purposely ignored how exposed he felt during this action, and wearing the shorts as they felt a little baggy; but was slightly proud that he didn't cry over it. It probably helped that Christian said he wasn't a real two year old but he could claim this victory.

"Well that's that out the way!" Christian joyfully stated and ruffled Max's hair and taking his blanket away with the other hand. At seeing Max's crestfallen face he gave an explanation.

"Your blanket is for when you go to sleep. We don't want it getting dirty so you can't have it at all now, do we?" Max weighed it up in his head and saw the logic behind it but it didn't mean he liked it. Christian, trying to change the upsetting topic before a possible crying fit, decided to switch to breakfast.

"Right, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Muesli. It's the only thing Dan'l has"

When Daniel came into the kitchen, freshly showered and clothed, he noted Max and Christian sat at the table, eating muesli with a spare bowl next to Max. At seeing how the cutlery had been messily placed, it was obvious how Christian had gotten Max involved.

Daniel smiled and sat down to eat his breakfast and noted how Max's bowl wasn't on the table. Christian, noting the confusion, nodded his head down to Max's seat. Daniel looked down beside him see Max happily eating with his bowl in his lap, if still looking a little tired. Daniel returned his head to above the table and started to eat.

The silence continued until everyone had finished.

"Max, would you like a drink?" Daniel looked at Christian in horror and Max looked up at him to see if it were a trap.

"Yes please..." came the hesitant reply. Christian got up and headed to the fridge, spying the sippy cup from last night and poured the contents into a bowl. He heated it up whilst he gave a quick wash through with the sippy cup and a sports bottle of Dan's. Once the formula had been heated, he split it into the sports bottle and the cup, securing the lid on both, and headed back to the table and placed the options in front of Max, who was wandering around the table. Max looked at them both.

"That's not fair!" max exclaimed.

"How's it not fair, Max?" Came Christian's reply, already knowing the out come.

"I can't hold the sports bottle..." was the small retort.

"And why would that be, Max?"

"Because it's too big and heavy"

"So what would be easier for you to drink out of the two options?"

"The sippy cup..." Max sat down in despair.

"I'm not a baby!" Max yelled out, arms flailing, legs kicking in protest.

"Who's told you that you're a baby?" Christian asked, yet Max ignored him, choosing to repeat his mantra over and over. Christian grasped Daniel's arm and dragged him into the living room, to show Max no attention for his actions.

"It's just a temper tantrum. He's inconsolable at the minute so we just need to wait it out. It probably doesn't help that he's tired" Christian reassured. Daniel nodded numbly. It's weird seeing his teammate like this.

"So, today at the factory..." Christian started, attempting to distract Daniel. They continued their discussion, much to Daniel's confusion, even as they saw Max come in the room, looking dejected. He walked up to Christian, who was still talking, and tugged at his trousers.

"I'm sorry..." Max said, ashamed.

"What are you apologising for?" Christian asked Max, bending down to his level.

"For...for yelling" came the timid response.

"Right, that's better. There was no need, was there? You were shown your options and were allowed to choose, even if you didn't like it. If that happens again, there will be consequences"

Max looked down at his feet.

"Did you have a drink after all that?" Christian asked. Max shook his head.

"Would you like one now?" Again, Max shook his head. Christian sighed and stood to his full height again.

"Well, I suppose we better go to the factory"


	8. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm slightly annoyed at myself that updates are getting slower but I've been really busy and the chapters are starting to get longer, which is a good thing! :) This chapter does contain (1) curse words, I hope you enjoy!

Max hid his head in Daniel's shoulder all the way to the car and he didn't make a noise when he was placed in a car seat, which was facing the rear windshield for some reason he didn't know. He felt uncomfortable when Christian started to strap him in, under the ever learning eye of Daniel, to which was responded to by shushing him and rubbing his knee slightly, still no comment leaving Max's lips. He soon found his precious blanket was being placed over him and tucked in the sides. A concerned gaze from his teammate watching him for a moment, as if to contemplate what could be wrong, but sensing no possible answer to the problem emerging, slammed the door shut.

Max turned his head away from the window to his blanket, dummy contently bobbing away in his lips. He felt the fabric of his blanket on his knees and he fiddled with the edge, exploring it's soft qualities. He felt the car lurch forwards in the start of their journey, a disconcerting feeling from having been set in a less than normal sitting arrangement for someone of his age.

About 10 minutes in the journey, Max looked out the window and saw, after a few minutes, whoever driving had chosen the longer route. Max didn't really care though. At the moment, his main focus was to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep, proving he is still the twenty year old racer he is and not some two year old who needed sippy cups, blankets, dummies and hugs!

He kicked his legs trying to untuck his blanket whilst removing his dummy from his mouth and chucking it on the floor. Eventually, he managed to kick his blanket free and it dropped in an unceremonious heap beneath him. His exertion caught the ears of the other passengers.

"Max? What are you doing?" Max couldn't work out who said it but he didn't care. He kept kicking his legs, back arching and pulling on the straps of his chair, trying to get freedom, oblivious to what was going on around him. All of a sudden, he felt cold air and warm hands brushing against his head.

"Max...shush it's alright. You're okay. Come on" Max calmed enough to note it was Daniel and stopped moving around to cry miserably in his seat. He was suddenly aware of being picked up and buried his head in Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel paced up and down the lay by that Christian had pulled into and tried to calm his little teammate down. It proved to be difficult and took a while to do, but he managed it. Once Max had stopped sobbing so violently, Daniel tried to question him.

"Max, can you tell me what's the matter?" But Max didn't respond and kept his head buried.

"He's probably overtired" Christian's responded, having walked over when he saw that Daniel had to stopped walking around.

"He's been ill and he's already had a tantrum today. I should of let him go to sleep instead of trying to keep him up" Christian's dejectedly stated.

"Max wouldn't of agreed. He thinks he's still capable of everything twenty year old Max can do and we both know that's not going to work" Daniel reassured, noting that Max had started to shiver.

"Oh Max, you could of said you were cold" Christian, getting the hint, when and got Max's blanket from the car.

"Come on buddy, what's wrong?" Daniel kept rubbing his hand up and down Max's back, trying to warm him up. Max continued with his lack of vocalising. Soon, Christian came back and wrapped the blanket best he could round Max, who appeared to be fighting it.

"No!" Shrieked Max, desperately trying to avoid the blanket as much as possible, no matter how how much he wanted it.

"No! No!" Max kept kicking out in random directions to the point Daniel nearly dropped him. Loath to do it but knowing it should work, Daniel tried another tactic.

"Max, keep still before I drop you!" Daniel yelled over the toddlers shrieking, faking panic. Max instantly went rigid and the blanket was successfully draped over him by Christian, as tears made there way down his face.

"Max, you need to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you" Daniel mused into Max's hair, as he hiccuped slightly.

"I-I don't need it" Max managed to say. Christian looked on in confusion.

"It's cold Max. It would be stupid not to have it with you. You love the blanket anyway, I remember taking it from you this morning and you didn't want to let go. What's changed?"

Max turned his head in Daniel's shoulder again, blushing slightly from the truth. Daniel stood there, unsure what to do until Christian smirked.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"He's fallen asleep. Told you he was over tired" Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled all the same and went back to the car with Christian and strapped Max in, choosing to sit in the back this time to keep an eye on his teammate. Seeing the dummy on the floor, he winced and picked it up, showing Christian in the rear view mirror.

"This isn't going to be fun"

When they got to the factory and Max was still asleep, they sighed in joint relief.

"He needs it. However, we can't carry him round the factory so we'll leave him on the sofa in my office" Christian said, noting a slight tension to Daniel at the prospect of leaving the little boy.

"He'll be absolutely fine. We'll probably finish before he wakes up" Christian reassured.

They made their way into the factory and walked up to Christian's office. Daniel hesitated, yet still left Max on the sofa and covered him in his blanket. It was seen that he was sucking his thumb but there was nothing they could do whilst the dummy still needed to be washed. Dan, on a spur of the moment idea, lent down and kissed Max on the forehead, to which Christian chuckled.

"He'd kill you if he knew"

"Good thing he never will"

With those last words, they left the office.

After seeing Daniel twitching out of nerves for around 3 hours, even after sending an engineer up to check on the little charge half way through, Christian finally had enough.

"Daniel, go check on him"

"What?"

"Go check on him. You're twitching around and it's distracting. Go, before I change my mind" Daniel stared at him for a moment before sprinting off to the office, yelling a hasty thanks over his shoulder.

Daniel ran as quick as he could, not wanting Max to wake up without him there and have a repeat of crying because he woke up alone. When he got there, however, the couch was void of life.

"Shit..."

Daniel looked around the office for any sign of Max to no avail. In the end, he called in for help.

"He's gone" Daniel said down the phone. No pleasantries, straight to the point.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I'm up here, in your office, and it's empty. He's not here"

"Alright, don't panic, I'll be right up. He can't of gone far"

In nowhere near the quick time of Daniel's pace, yet still quite fast, Christian jogged into the room. Taking a minute to stand and look about the room, completely blanking Daniel, went straight to the windows and opened them, before calling for someone to clean up his office on his phone. Daniel watched him with an incredulous look.

"What are you doing! Max is missing and you want to organise you office!"

"Daniel! Yelling isn't going to help and nor is that," Christian pointed to the sofa, "when he comes back in here"

Daniel looked at the sofa studiously before he saw the wet stain in the middle of the sofa.

"Oh Max..." Daniel pitied before sighing over the situation.

"Guess the hunt is on then" Christian said, smirking slightly.

This 'hunt' lasted nearly two hours and was definitely not to be joked around with anymore. However, Daniel was finally the victor and hit gold when he went into the toilets.

He had already done his business and was washing his hands when he saw some movement in the mirror.

"Max? You in here buddy?" There was no reply, but a sniffle was all he needed to confirm that his teammate was in here.

"Max, it's okay buddy. No one's mad at you" Daniel listened and heard another sniffle and started to move in that direction.

"We've all been looking for you, worried. You've been missing for about two hours now. That's quite impressive if were doing hide and seek, wouldn't you say?" The door to the stall opened slightly from where Max had hidden inside and Daniel took this as an invitation to open the door. What he saw broke his heart.

"Oh Max..." Daniel sympathised, he really did. The little boy was sat down in front of him, face all blotchy and red from crying. His chest hitched up from the hiccuping cries that shook his body. He also had his blanket in one hand, some of the red material coloured slightly darker from being in the way of his accident. His shorts were completely soaked through.

Daniel leaned down and tried to pick the toddler up but Max shifted backwards.

"No! Get you wet!" Max cried out, bursting into a fresh set of tears afterwards.

"Shush Max. It doesn't matter, honestly. Right now I'm upset that you're upset and I'd feel a lot better with a hug and you're the only one that can give me one" Daniel swooped down to try and pick up the miserable little boy but he moved to evade the attack.

"What 'bout Chrit'an. He can give you a hug" Questioned Max, nose blocked from illness and from crying.

"But I want a Max-hug because they're my favourite!" This time, Daniel was able to grab Max and hold him in his arms. He gave him the best hug he could, knowing Max would need the reassurance and proof by what he said. After a few minutes, Max pulled back, now uncomfortable from acting like this with someone he admired.

"What were you doing in here anyway, Max?" Daniel found it kinda weird. If he'd just wet himself, why go to the toilets after?

"There's a sink in here and I wanted to wash my blanky...Christ'an said to keep clean or I can't have it!" Max answered, using his hands to give the added details he felt his voice couldn't bring. Daniel laughed.

"What are we going to do with you Max?"


	9. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments! They've been really encouraging! Again, requests are greatly appreciated and I'd like to thank 'and_they_were_teammates' for helping me along with a chapter suggestion that has helped the plot. Enjoy! :)

The walk back to the office was quiet, minus the part were Daniel phoned Christian to tell him that Max was found. Max had buried his head in Daniel's shoulder, ignoring anyone that tried to spark conversation when they were seen, too embarrassed to want to be noticed. Daniel took pity and would hastily leave after a quick hello. Max had originally chucked his blanket over his head but Daniel had taken it away. As much as Daniel knew how much it means to Max, it was still wet and definitely not okay to give to the toddler.

Walking through the door of the office, Christian was quick to home in on them.

"Max! Don't ever run off again! We were all worried!" Christian started his rant and Max took to wrapping his arms further round Daniel's neck, fresh tears running down his face and all he wanted to do was disappear. He felt ill, wet and wanted to go back to Daniel's motor home to forget this horrific, emotional rollercoaster of a day. Max felt Daniel reposition him slightly to be more comfortable and at that moment, Max truely felt like the baby he was portraying.

Unbeknownst to Max, Christian had stopped his panic filled rant to watch as Daniel started to shush Max, who was obviously upset with the turn of events for the day. Christian felt guilty but someone had to lay down the law.

Once he was sure Max had calmed down enough, he stood next to the Australian and tried to get Max's attention. When their eyes caught gazes, he started his message.

"Max, I know you must feel awfully embarrassed right now, as would anyone who has wet themselves" Max squirmed at the mentioning of what had happened, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"However, there was no need to run off and hide. Not only were everybody panicked but everyone was searching for you and the machines had to be turned off to ensure that nothing happened to you-so you wouldn't get hurt-meaning we are around two hours behind" Max ducked his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I really didn't" Some tears came to Max's eyes again and made their way down his face. Christian thumbed them away, marvelling at the size difference when Max moved his hand to grasp on to his thumb.

"I know Max. However, I think someone should probably have an early bedtime tonight" Christian looked up at Daniel to ensure the message was heard as Max accepted his fate with a sorrowful look.

The door opened and a worker came in, left a bag by the door and left promptly afterwards. This went unnoticed by Max but both Daniel and Christian saw.

"Is that..." Daniel hinted.

"It would be" both winced at what was definitely going to be a heart wrenching out come.

"Max? I'm just going to pass you over to Christian so I can sort out how I'm going to wash your blanket, okay? You'll definitely have it by time we leave here" Daniel hoped that this could help the situation not end so bad but didn't have much hope. Max nodded in return and reached hesitantly out for Christian, not wanting to get him wet. Christian took him without any qualms.

"See you in a minute, Maxy" Max scrunched up his forehead at the nickname but couldn't comment quick enough as Daniel hastily left the room.

"Max, what happened today was not your fault, okay?" Christian was anxious to get this over with and was trying to cushion the blow to confidence he was going to give Max yet he didn't have a choice.

Max nodded hesitantly, guessing something bad was about to happen.

"It probably doesn't help that you're not feeling well but we can't really take the risk again and it will definitely be easier on you" Max's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you trying to say...?" Max questioned delicately. He really didn't like this.

"I think we are going to have to put you in nappies, Max" Blunt, harsh, straight to the point. Not what Christian was aiming for but it would have to do. Max's reaction was slightly delayed as he processed what was being said. His eyes widened slightly.

"Na-nappies?" Max questioned, hoping he hadn't heard right.

"Yes Max. It's not punishment it's ju-" Christian was cut off when hands from a furiously blushing Max started to push against his neck. Tears started to fall again as he yelled out.

"No! Not a baby! I'm no-not a bab-baby!" Christian held Max tight to his side and moved to collect the bag.

"Max, if you don't calm down we can do it in here for everyone to see, or in the toilets if you stop making such a scene" yet Max continued.

"I'm not a baby!" Christian sighed and laid down a towel on the ground and situated Max on top, one hand on his tummy to stop him moving around so much. Max tried to get up but to no avail. Christian, pulled a nappy out from the bag as well as some wet wipes. He set them out of Max's reach and started to one-handed pull down Max's shorts whilst the toddler writhed under his hold. He held Max's legs and moved his hand from Max's tummy, getting a wet wipe to clean Max up.

"Looks like you've got a pretty nasty nappy rash there, Max" Christian sympathised yet got no response apart from the screaming he was sure could be heard all round Milton Keynes and probably back at Silverstone. He placed the nappy under Max's legs and did it up. Due to the fact his only shorts were wet, he didn't have anything else to wear so Christian was relying on Daniel to get the blanket as quickly as possible to wrap Max up in it.

Christian picked Max up from the towel and embraced him in a hug as he cried into him.

"Shush Max, it's all over now. You're okay" Christian murmured these sweet nothings to Max for a while, but then he noticed the tale tale signs of pins and needles going through his feet. He stood up, with Max still crying into him, and rolled the towel back up and placed it in the bag with the wet wipes. He placed the bag by the door and walked to sit behind his desk until his other racer came back.

About an hour later, Daniel came in the room with the blanket.

"I've got blanky!" He yelled, holding it above his head, smiling brightly. Max turned slightly to look, thumb in mouth, and gave Daniel such a look of betrayal that his smile fell from his face. He dropped his arm to his side.

"Maxy? What's wrong?" Max turned his head back into Christian's shoulder. Christian gave him an apologetic look, even if there was nothing he could do.

"I think you should probably head back to Silverstone now" Christian moved his arm back from around Max, allowing Daniel to pick him up. Christian leaned over to help whilst whispering in Daniel's ear on the other side.

"He's wet again" Daniel sighed but held Max against him snugly, wrapping the blanket round Max all the way, not showing any of the nappy, much for Max's dignity.

"Say goodbye to Christian, Max" Daniel said, nudging Max slightly to get the hint. Max turned slightly and gave a fragile wave before turning his head back into Daniel's neck.

"See you soon, Max. Bye Daniel, I'll call you"

"yeah, see you mate"

The trip to the car was less than thrilling, apart from the small part where the blanket was unwrapped from Max. Max felt terribly exposed, out in full view of everyone with his nappy showing but he didn't have much of a choice. He was quick in helping Daniel get him in the car seat and was grateful when the blanket was tucked in around him again.

"Don't go kicking it to the ground again, okay? Or it can stay in the car" the threat was unnecessary but Max nodded all the same. The door was shut and Max heard the boot open and the rustle of the dreaded bag before it was slammed shut. Max waited for Daniel to get in the car but when it became apparent it wasn't happening anytime soon, he craned his neck out the window. He couldn't see much but his focus allowed him to hear talking and he was able to deduce that he had found someone to talk to. Max huffed. He wanted to go home and-home? No. It was Daniel's motor home, he had no reason to be there apart from the fact that Daniel had claimed him, not that he was complaining about it. He'd be pretty lonely.

Max was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't even hear the door open as Daniel climbed in and started the car.

"You alright back there, Max?" Max jumped and looked up, startled.

"Didn't mean to scare you there, Maxy" Daniel responded softly.

"No, s'okay. Just thinking" Came Max's meek reply.

"Care to share?"

"Not really"

"Well, that's okay buddy. If you want to though, I'll be here"


	10. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry this took so long but it's an even longer chapter. Also, I'm verging near a writer's block so requests are in demand! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways and reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! :)

Max had started to fiddle with his blanket out of comfort, and even though he couldn't pull it up to his face, he still felt slightly reassured by its presence. Daniel would look back every now and then and even though he couldn't see Max's face, the car seat was on the other side of the car compared to the driver's side, allowing him to occasionally see Max's fingers twitch whilst toying with the fabric. Daniel smiled at how such a small thing to him seemed to be the wander of the world for his teammate.

Daniel pulled into Silverstone and once got through security, drove into the car park. He was quick to exit the car and got the bag out of boot first, before rounding in on Max's side of the car. He opened the door and lightly tugged the blanket away from the little boy and unbuckled him, before picking him up and covering him up in the blanket. Max rammed his head into the blanket, that seemed to of covered the entirety of Dan's collarbone, and snuggled in. Daniel smiled down on Max before shutting the door to the car and started his way round the motor homes, avoiding all drivers as much as possible. When his mission was success and they got to the steps of the motor home, Daniel noted a parcel. He leaned down and picked up, calming Max slightly when gasped at the sudden learching motion.

"Sorry, Max. Just picking something up" he then got his keys out and opened the door, blocking the late afternoon sun out once he shut it. Max didn't show any sign of wanting to be let down so he left him in one arm whilst he placed the parcel and bag on the work side before getting out a penknife to open the box. When he opened it, he found an array of colours that were designed to draw a toddler's attention. Inside, there were some clothes, books and some little, plastic cars, which on closer inspection, appeared to be Aston martins.

"Look at all this, Max! You're going to have to say a big thank you the next time you see Christian" Daniel exclaimed. Max peeked a slight look at the box before lying back on his blanket, starting to suck his thumb.

"Right, shall we give you a bath, get you into some clothes and then watch a movie?" Max contempted his answer for a while.

"Can I have some milk, too?" Max asked quietly, Daniel glad he was close enough to his ear for him to actually hear.

"Of course!" Daniel beamed, internally celebrating this victory. He reached into the bag and took out the towel again, making Max blush profusely, and took Max into the bathroom and set him down, casting the blanket back into the hallway.

"Max, really please don't hate me but I'm going to have to take...it off for your bath. Is that okay?" Daniel asked cagily, not really sure what reaction to expect. However, Max surprised them both when he, still furiously blushing, nodded slightly. Max lept up at Daniel for a hug.

"Can you not hate me, too? I think I've done it again" Max whispered into Dan's ear, wanting to disappear from the embarrassment and frustration at his helplessness.

"Oh, Max. Honest, it's fine. If you think you've done 'it again' just tell me and I can help you" Daniel felt Max nod against him.

"Right, i'm not going to get the wet wipes as you're going straight in the bath, okay?" Max nodded again and felt as he was lowered down onto the towel. He held his breath and shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Soon enough felt the cold air and his legs being picked up slightly. He heard the bin shut.

"All done, Maxy. Do you think you can sit up for me?" Max complied and raised his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head and chucked into a pile. Max raised his eyebrow at his teammate's antics.

"What? It's going to get sorted. Eventually" Dan smiled and Max smiled back. Max then lifted his arms up and Daniel picked him up and proceeded to stand and go to the kitchen. Once there, he turned on the taps.

"Why do I have to have a bath in the kitchen sink?" Max questioned, feeling he deserved some answers for his treatment.

"Because I only have a shower and I think we can both agree that this way is much easier" Daniel answered, not afraid to satisfy Max's minor interrogation. Max hummed in response.

Once the water was suitable for the toddler to be relocated from his arms to the sink, Daniel placed Max in.

"Can't you make it warmer?" Max asked, feeling shivery enough already.

"Sorry, Max. It has to be lukewarm to reduce your fever. You never know, it may clear up your...problem when you are better" Max looked down in thought and Daniel took this as a hint to start.

Daniel was thorough in his movements and was trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, to the point he nearly missed Max's comment.

"I don't like smelling like a baby" Max complained, pouting as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Sorry, Max. This is all I was given. I would let you use some of my shower gel but this bottle has loads of warnings and stuff about skin and I don't really want to risk it" Daniel responded with, pulling at Max's crossed arms to be able to wash them. Max sighed at let Daniel continue on with his mission and waited for him to pass the cloth.

"I'm not going to bother washing your hair tonight as I did it yesterday" Daniel informed Max. Yawning slightly, Max gave an acknowledgement.

"Okay"

Once the bathing had been done, Daniel picked Max out of the sink and placed him on the towel, wrapping him up. He teasingly fluffed up Max's hair with the towel, who grumbled and tried to sort it out, to no avail. Daniel drained the sink and picked Max up before heading to the box again.

"Right, Max. What do you want to wear for bed?" Daniel asked, already picking up a white body suit. Max screwed up his face in disagreement but got distracted when Daniel moved the box in front of him. He looked inside and sighed. Daniel, noticing how downcast his teammate looked, started to smooth his back.

"You're only wearing it for a few hours and you'll be asleep most of the time, anyway. Don't worry" Max grumpled slightly and turned his head away, to which Daniel sighed at the uncooperative toddler and picked up the first thing he saw, a fleecy navy sleepsuit, what he saw as fitting to the team colours. He picked up the bodysuit; the carrier bag as well, before heading to the bathroom.

Daniel dried Max off quickly before attempting to lay him down on the towel.

"Max, come on, let go" Daniel asked, Max clinging onto his arms as if his life depended on it. Daniel knew it was going to be hard for Max and that there were going to be the occasional problem but he didn't realised that entailed a fight at every corner. A few tears started to cascade down Max's face as he turned his head away in struggle. A few hiccupy gasps escaped him. Daniel sighed heavily and pulled Max up to embrace him.

"Max, I know you don't like it but in the past day you've had two accidents without even realising until you've done it. As much as you don't like having to wear a nappy, I don't want to have to wake up in the middle of the night, multiple times, because you've wet yourself" Daniel was starting to get frustrated, to the point he was blunt, but at that moment, he couldn't care less. Max cried harder and Daniel forcefully laid him down on the towel, removing Max's hands from his arms without care for injury.

"Max, if you don't stop crying, we'll skip the movie and you can go straight to bed"

Max tried to stop his crying, not really wanting to get this upset, but was frustrated when he couldn't.

"I-I can't!" Max wailed.

Daniel decided to get the change over and done with and then focus on helping him calm down. He picked up Max's legs and slid the nappy underneath before dropping his legs and pulling it between them. He held the front over the lower part of Max's tummy and pulled the sides up to tape it up. Next, he got Max to sit up and pulled the bodysuit over his head and pulled his arms through the holes, Max trying to help, even as he cried.

"It's okay, Max. I've got this. Can you lie down again?" Max did as he was told and Daniel snapped the body suit together. Daniel noticed that a heat was still coming off Max's skin.

"Max? I'm not going to put you in your pyjamas as you will be way to hot, okay?" Max nodded his head as he continued to cry. Daniel scooped him up and held him in the crook of his arms, like you would with a small baby.

"Really not feeling too great are you buddy" Max tried to bury himself deeper into the hold but found it impossible and whined, tears still falling. Daniel repositioned him to his hip and stood up, picking up the towel and placing it on the shower door so it could dry off for the next bath.

Daniel carried Max into the kitchen and took the sippy cup out the fridge, poured the milk into a jug, and placed it in the microwave, heating it up so Max could finally drink after his mini drink strike for the past day. He stood there, trying to give some form of serenity to Max but it didn't seem to work very well. Daniel was grateful for the beep of the microwave and hurriedly took the jug out, transferring the milk to the sippy cup again. He one handed screwed the lid on-which he felt satisfaction over his ability to do so- and walked into the living room, sitting on a sofa.

He placed Max on his lap and tried to give him the cup yet it was clear he wasn't going to take it. Daniel sighed and instead lent Max back slightly, supporting him with his arm behind his head. Daniel couldn't help but feel that this was probably something to do with an even younger child but Max needed to drink and if this was the only way to do it, this is what he'd do. He held the spout of the sippy cup to Max's lips. Max, not noticing what was going on due to his crying, naturally wanted to suckle on something for comfort. So when the sippy cup came to his mouth, he naturally took to it and was surprised to find something warm going down his throat.

When Max opened his eyes, Daniel took the cup away, not wanting Max to choke. He was surprised when Max did a hand grabby motion for it so he complied and put it back in his mouth. They sat like this comfortably for a few minutes, until Max had finished. Max's eyes fluttered slightly as the warm milk drew him into a sleepy haze yet Daniel wouldn't allow it.

"Max, wake up buddy. It's too late for you to go to sleep now, you have to wait till bedtime" Daniel sat Max up, who in turn sagged against Daniel. Dan sighed but decided a movie would take up the time.

Discarding Max on the sofa, who whined in response, he checked out his movie collection for something that wouldn't be too bad for a toddler. Rolling his eyes at the only thing that would seem okay was a gag gift of cars, he picked it up and slotted it into the tv. Turning it on, he turned back to Max.

"I'm going to make something for dinner now so you stay here and watch the movie, okay?" Max nodded slightly.

"Good Boy" Daniel realised what he said and raced out of the living room into the kitchen before any backlash could occur.

Daniel glanced around his near empty cupboards and noted that dinner wouldn't be extravagant, and that he should probably go shopping tomorrow. Spotting a bag of carrots, he decided carrot sticks would have to do.

Whilst Daniel was in the kitchen, Max was struggling to get comfortable on the sofa. He wasn't used to something cushioning him so much beneath him and he could feel the edge of the nappy sticking to his skin from the sweat-which wasn't a nice experience. He felt really shivery as well and it was distressing him. He wanted Daniel to come back and wanted the additional comfort of his blanket and dummy but he didn't know where either were. Max felt more frustrating tears come to his eyes.

'Why am I always crying!' Max thought miserably, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to dispel them. He felt his arms being pulled away from his face and looked up through squinted eyes at the concerned face of Daniel, to which Max reached up for.

"You're really not feeling well, are you Maxy" Daniel picked him up and placed the now clean dummy in Max's mouth. Max eagerly took to it and Daniel circuited round to the hallway outside the bathroom and picked up the blanket, giving it to Max to hold onto. Max, instead, placed it up on Daniel's upper body and snuggled his head into it. Daniel chuckled slightly at his antics.

"Let's go get dinner and watch some cars, shall we?" Daniel made his way to the kitchen and picked up the bowl of raw carrots he had cut up and took them to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Max turned slightly to watch the tv and Daniel would occasionally pass him a carrot, which he would gnaw on for a little while, finding it hard to bite into.

Eventually, a phone call cut through the peacefulness of the scene. Daniel dug through his pocket to answer it, shifting Max to get it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Daniel, it's Christian. Is everything going okay at your end?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Max has had his bath, had his milk and we are now eating dinner and watching a movie" Daniel listed.

"He's still pretty hot though"

"Hmmm. It may be worth buying him some calpol. Stripping him down to his nappy may also help. That reminds me, don't forget it's an early bedtime for that. I know it's going to be difficult to try and keep him to that so if he plays up, don't talk to him and put him straight back to where you laid him down. He should be pretty easy to get to sleep if he's ill but if you have any problems, don't be afraid to call me"

"I won't. Thanks mate"

"See you tomorrow, Daniel"

Daniel ended the call and looked down to see Max still gnawing on a carrot, drawling everywhere, and looking up to watch him.

"It was Christian. Don't forget, it's an early bed time, so when this movie finishes, which I believe was at six, you are going straight to bed" Max's shoulders sagged in defeat and went back to watching the movie. Daniel watched him for a moment, seeing him shift uncomfortably.

"Max, do you need me to change you again?" Daniel inquired. Max sat up straight and blushed.

"No! 'S just itchy"

"It's itchy?" Daniel asked in confusion, watching as Max rubbed at his tummy.

"Hang on buddy" Daniel picked Max up and pushed him to lie down on the sofa, unfastening the body suit. Max wiggled slightly as Daniel's hands brushed against his warm skin. Daniel pulled the suit over Max's tummy and saw it was slightly red.

"Ohh, Max, that doesn't look nice" Daniel commented, trying to keep a commentary going to make it less worrying for the both of them. He pulled the body suit over Max's head.

"I'm going to keep you in just that, is that okay? It's probably just irritated" Max nodded and reached to scratch again but Daniel caught his hand.

"don't scratch it" It was then that Daniel noted the film had finished.

"I do believe it's now someone's bedtime" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing it at Max's mouth, removing any trace of carrot. Max looked up at him with a look of disgust, due to both statement and action.

"No!" Daniel looked at him in slight shock, dropping the tissue on the table, Max also looking taken aback by his outburst. Daniel, recovering quicker, picked Max up and carried him into his bedroom, whilst Max scrambled around in his arms.

"No! No!" Max was unceremoniously dumped on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Daniel reached for the shelf where he had left one of the dummies, one with a racecar on, and put it in Max's mouth. He reorganised Max so he had easy reach for his blanket.

"Max, it's time for sleep. You know why" Max sat up, slightly hindered by his nappy, discarded his dummy, and tried to follow Daniel out the room, who had given up trying to talk reason to Max who was so hellbent on yelling out his favourite word of 'no'.

Daniel turned around when he heard the patter of feet. Sighing, he scooped Max up, who tried to avoid his grasp, and carried him back to the bedroom without making a sound. He turned off the light and left. Max, again, left the room, and followed him out. He got frustrated when he realised his nappy, getting in the way of his legs, hindered his run even more than his walk and was swiftly picked up and carried back. He tried to show his reasoning with Daniel.

"Daniel, it's not fair! I'm not really a toddler!" He was surprised to hear no response, he didn't even look at him.

"Daniel?" No response and again he was left on the bed.

This scenario continued on for half and hour, Max crying at the lack of response from his teammate. Eventually, Daniel called Christian as Max clung to his leg, yet Daniel continued to ignore him.

"Christian, talk to him" No pleasantries, Daniel was well past frustrated to bother. Christian was dumbfounded by the defeat that Daniel seemed to hold from such a small task, yet he knew it could be difficult. When he heard sniffling, he started to talk.

"Max? Are you there?"

"y-yeah"

"Can you tell me why you're upset?"

"'Cause-'cause Daniel won't talk to meee" the ending of the sentence was punctuated by more tears.

"You sound to be in quite a state. Do you think you can go to the bedroom with the phone?" Max looked up to see that when he let go of Daniel's leg to answer the phone, Daniel took advantage and was now watching something on tv.

Max stood up and toddled into the bedroom, placing the phone on the bed before having a few attempts at jumping up on the bed. Giving up, he took the phone and sat on the floor.

"I'm here but but I can't get on the bed"

"That's okay, Max. Do you know why you're going to bed early"

"'Cause I runned off"

"Yes, Max. We got worried something bad had happened to you. It's a bit like in racing, you get a penalty if you do something wrong, yes?" Max hummed in agreement.

"Well that's what the early bedtime is for. When you come over tomorrow, I can tell you what you can and can't do, does that sound fair?" Max thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. Daniel doesn't hate me, does he?"

"Of course not, Max. He's just slightly frustrated as well. He wants to have fun with you and doesn't like having to tell you off"

"But he didn't talk to me so I did really bad! Daddy did the same!" Christian's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"How long did daddy not talk to you, Max?" Christian adapted his way of asking the question to suit Max's new wording terminology.

"A week. 'Cause I messed up a race" Christian closed his eyes. He knew racing from young could be difficult but it still didn't make it any better.

"I'm sure he'll talk when he's calmed down. I wouldn't usually do this, especially as it's so long past your bedtime but how about a story?" Max screwed up his face a bit.

"Aren't stories for babies?"

"I still like stories. Does that mean I'm a baby?" The giggle at the other end of the line raised Christian's spirits slightly.

"Yes please"

Christian found a book from round his house and read it till the end, even when he heard the soft snores and snuffling from Max down the line. He smiled at the thought of what Max must look like at that moment.

"Night Max" He said, before disconnecting the call.

When Daniel decided to turn in for the night, he was surprised to see Max asleep on the floor, one hand up near his face, sucking his thumb, the other hand holding his phone. Dan sighed and took his phone back, noting the near dead battery and put it on charge. He picked Max up and placed him next to himself on the bed, putting the dummy back in Max's mouth and placing the blanket over the top of him. He smiled, bedtime drama forgotten for that moment, and fell asleep.


	11. Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the late update but as i explained, I had a guest over. I was going to upload this tomorrow but as I still feel awake, I decided to edit now-sorry if this means any mistakes appear. I'd like to thank 'Dwdwdw' for this part, which had some influence on the previous chapter too! Hope you enjoy!

The next morning when Max awoke, he found he was lying on Daniel, with Dan's arm wrapped around him. He wiggled a bit, trying to gain freedom from the embrace. However, with all his moving around, his leg found some of the bed sheet damp, also realising how he felt quite wet at the top of his legs and round his hips. He stopped moving around and held his breath, now aware that his moving around had caused Daniel to wake up.

"Morning, Max" Max didn't move.

In confusion to the lack of response when he knew the toddler was awake, Daniel turned to look at him.

"Max? You okay?" Daniel questioned, leaning on one arm that supported his head, using the other to reach out for Max's head to smooth his hair. Still not getting a reaction, Daniel sat up, which is when he also noted the damp on the bed. He looked around in confusion for the source when he saw his mini teammate's nappy was soaked. Realisation drew to his face. Max saw the change.

"I didn't mean to!" Max cried, tears starting to fall, now moving from his position on his back to a fetal pose, trying to disappear.

"Max, it's not your fault. You were wearing what you could to prevent It. There was nothing more you could do. It's fine" Daniel reached down and picked Max up and tried to sit him on his lap, despite the indefinite chance of getting wet. Max had other plans.

"No! Get you wet!" Max yelled, standing up on Daniel's legs, still crying.

"That doesn't matter" but Max was persistent. In the end, Daniel sighed and stood up, surprised when Max reached down to the floor but complied all the same.

Daniel's bigger strides allowed him to lead the way to the bathroom, Max finding the overly wet nappy hassling his walk completely but wasn't going to give up. Eventually making it to the bathroom, where Daniel was already sat on the floor waiting for him, he stood beside him, sniffling slightly.

"Come here you" Daniel swooped down and laid Max on the towel again. Max rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to dispel the tears. Daniel was quick and methodical in getting Max changed and once he was done and washed his hands, instantaneously reached down and picked Max up.

"Shush, you're okay. It was an accident" Daniel reassured, rubbing his hand up and down Max's back in a way he knew helped Max regain some form of control. Eventually, Max pulled away.

"Better?" Daniel received a nod.

"Good. Let's get dressed and have breakfast" Daniel picked Max up and carried him into the living room, choosing this a better place to get dressed than to remind Max of the incident in the bedroom, which he'd have to remove evidence of sooner rather than later.

"I'll be right back" Daniel waited till he got a nod before leaving to sort out the bed and have a quick shower.

Max waited for a few minutes before it was clear Daniel wouldn't come quick, which is when he started to think of worst outcome conclusions in the state of 'what if's.

'What if he's angry about the bed? What if he's still angry about last night? What if he's annoyed he has to stay with me? What if it's bec-'

"Max? You still with me buddy?" Max looked up, startled, into the face of Daniel. Max lept up at him and Daniel struggled to catch him and stay crouched, so he ended up falling onto his back.

"Woah there, Max. Everything okay?" Max nodded his head into Daniel.

"Okay...well, I've had my shower and got dressed so now you need to get ready for the day!" Daniel smiled nervously, trying to gauge what Max's mood was like. When he couldn't figure it out, he sat up and relocated him back to the sofa.

"Okay, Max. Bodysuit first and that should also help keep it in place" Max nodded, blushing slightly and raised his arms.

"Good boy" Daniel congratulated, pulling the suit over his head and arms. Daniel gently pushed him onto his back and did up the snaps below the nappy.

"Right, now we need to get you in some clothes. We're going to go shopping first and then go to the factory again" Max's eyes widened.

"But we will see people!"

"We saw people yesterday, Max. What's the deal?"

"But they know I'm small now. Other people don't!"

"Don't worry. If we see anyone, which I highly doubt, then we can make something up" Max still looked uneasy, which Daniel picked up on easy.

"You'll be fine. Arms up" Max reluctantly complied as a white shirt was pulled over his head, and soon found his arms being dragged through to.

"Stand up" Max stood and held onto Daniel's shoulders, who was kneeling in front of the sofa, and put his legs through the holes. Suddenly, Daniel was moving his arms again for something to rest on his shoulders. A disheartening thought hit Max as he realised that his clothes on the bottom half fit better with his nappy on.

"What's this?" Max asked, pulling at the straps slightly.

"They're called overalls" Max frowned slightly.

"How will I get them off?"

"Why would you need to?" Max shot him a glare.

"Sorry" Daniel apologetically smiled before he stood up and walked away. Max panicked.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting your blanket" Max waited for a few seconds before deciding he really didn't like being left alone and followed after him hurriedly, to the point he ran right into Daniel's legs.

"Woah, Maxy. No running in house"

"Sorry" Max looked down in shame until he saw the ground becoming further away. Looking round, he saw that Daniel had picked him up.

"Hey it's okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself" Daniel reassured, reaching the bedroom he picked up the blanket, eternally grateful he had the thought to sort out the bed already and that the blanket didn't get wet.

"Right, let's get breakfast"

After an eventful and creative meal of again, muesli, and coffee-to which Max eyed eagerly, specifically more so whilst he was drinking his milk- Daniel decided it was time to start getting ready. Packing his bag with a few more additions such as: a towel, some nappies, wet wipes, the blanket, a dummy and sippy cup (now containing water) he declared himself ready.

"Max! Come on, I'm leaving!" Max quickly ran as fast as he could to the door, slightly out of breath.

"I'm...I'm I'm here" Daniel chuckled.

"That you are, Max. What took you so long?"

Max looked up, slightly proud of himself whilst pointing at his feet.

"Shoes!" Daniel looked to see that they were on the wrong feet and the laces weren't properly tied but Max seemed proud. Making it seem like the biggest achievement in the world, Dan exclaimed.

"You did that all by yourself?" Max looked slightly nervous now, wandering if he'd done something wrong but nodded all the same.

"Well done, Max!" Daniel beamed and Max followed suit.

"S'pose we better go to the car. Do you want to walk?" Max shook his head and did a hand grabby motion, which Daniel conformed to, slightly suprised that he didn't want to walk to maintain independence-like with everything else.

As Daniel was walking to the car, toddler at his hip, someone yelled his name behind him.

"Hey, Daniel!"

"Shit" Max tensed slightly as Daniel's demeanour changed. Daniel turned to respond.

"Hey Carlos. How are you doing?" Max buried his head into Daniel's shoulder, not wanting to see his friend whilst he was like this.

"I'm good. How ar-is that a bebé!" Carlos' eyes widened in disbelief. Max, however, heard the comment and took it as an insult. He put two fingers up in expression of his anger. Daniel snorted before giving a warning.

"Max" he said quietly. Max took his fingers down and buried his head back into his blanket. Carlos, missing this exchange, didn't realise he was swearing.

"Oh, your two! I suppose your not a baby now then, are you, no?" Carlos looked to Daniel.

"How and why do you have a...a...a" Carlos gestured with his hands in frustration.

"Toddler?"

"Yes!" Carlos hissed.

"I'm just looking after him for a bit, don't worry" rolling his eyes, he turned to start walking to his car.

"Wait! I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. If you need some time away, I can look after him" Carlos smiled. Turning back slightly, Daniel nodded, also smiling, slightly confused by the random statement.

"Thanks Carlos"

Once Carlos was out of ear shot, Max turned on Daniel.

"I told you we'd see people!"

"Yes, but we'd of seen him if we were just going to the factory as well" Max grumbled in response, to which Daniel sighed at.

Daniel walked onwards to the car and strapped Max into his seat, placing his bag below him before going to the driver's side and getting in before driving to the nearest supermarket.

"Do you want to walk?" Daniel asked, once at the entrance of the shop, standing next to the trolley to see Max's response. Max nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of being able to do something normal within an environment he was sure he was barred from.

"Okay, just stick close to me and don't run off" Max rolled his eyes but was too happy at his slight freedom to care to retort.

They entered the shop and Max instinctively moved closer to Daniel, grasping on to his leg, unnerved by feeling so small.

"You okay, buddy?" Daniel looked down when he felt something grab his leg and was minutely worried at how panicked Max seemed to look. When Max didn't reply, Daniel reached down to hold his hand but Max freed his and took a few steps towards the trolley, holding on to the metal bars. Daniel sighed and stood up again, starting to walk into the aisle slowly to allow Max to keep up.

They had gotten around a quater of the aisle, Daniel turning to a shelf to pick something up, checking the date, when he turned back and Max was gone.

"Max?" Looking round he could see no sign of the toddler against the mass of people.

"Max!" Abandoning the trolley, he started to weave past people, hoping to catch sight of him. He filled with worry to the point that he'd probably do something irrational when a lady approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you looking for a little boy?" She asked. Daniel wished he could so no, wished that this wasn't happening, wished it could all go back to normal. Words failing the Australian, he simply nodded, hoping that she could help. She eyed him cautiously before answering.

"I saw an unattended little boy at the end of the aisle, near some energy drink, I think it was red bull, I don't know, I don't drink the stuff. It may be worth looking"

"Thsnk you, Miss" Daniel thanked before zipping round people again, some giving him a distasteful look as he pushed past some slow walking people-not caring that he was so torn up in worry. In fact, one person tried to stop him, reaching out to grab his arm, but Daniel was quicker and only had his their fingertips brush against his hoodie sleeve, going unnoticed by the panicked Aussie.

When he reached the end of the aisle, he turned the corner to see a promotional deal on red bull and found a member of staff talking to a toddler, which he then felt all panic fall away when he realised it was Max.

"Max!" Max turned round to see Daniel, the woman he was talking to stood up. She grasped hold of Max's hand and Daniel could see how the toddler felt uncomfortable.

"Is this your Daniel, Max?" She asked, looking down at the small boy. He nodded and tried to wriggle free from her hold but she wasn't quite done yet. She fully scooped him up into her arms, Max yelping in the process, and carried him over to Daniel.

"Sir, is this your child?" She looked him up and down, almost as if trying to judge whether or not it was believable and if she should give this child up to him. Daniel stood, dumbfounded by her intense input of this situation.

"Yeah?" He reached forward to take Max from her, Max reaching forward as well, when the woman took a step back.

"He was trying to get at the red bull, unattended. Why, I don't know what would of happened if I wasn't there but I think you need to be a bit more responsible. Letting a child wander off in a shop like this, anything could happen, especially how you've let him keep his shoes in such a state. Wrong feet and not even tied properly" Max blushed at the manner he was being spoken about in, Daniel similar at receiving a lecture.

"I completely apologise. I turned round one minute and he was gone. I assure you we will have words" a sharp look was given to Max, who bowed his head in shame. "Is it possible I can have Max now, please?" He opened his arms out to take the child, the woman still looked unsure but she passed him over.

"Don't let it happen again" she groused, turning and walking off, mumbling about how kids are these days.

"Max! What were you thinking!" Daniel exclaimed, looking down at the little boy. Max squirmed.

"Wanted to get red bull" came the murmured reply.

"Max, I told you at the start to stay with me, a condition I gave in allowance for you to walk. Not only that, but the thing you went after is something that children your age should be nowhere near! You've wasted time, caused panic and because of you, upset loads of people!" Max felt frustrated tears come to his eyes.

"It's not fair! I'm not really two! I can walk and look after myself! I can still drink energy drinks it's just YOU won't let me! It's not fair and you're not helping! I hate you!" Max yelled, tear starting to ebb down his face. Some people side-eyed the starting of the tantrum, interested in what the man would do whilst preparing for it to get worse. They hurried on with their shopping.

Daniel wasn't expecting such a response and was definitely not expecting this kind of outburst. Was he really being so harsh as to now have Max hate him?

"Max! That is enough! From now on you'll sit in the trolley and won't be given the same privileges in future if you continue to act like this" Max flailed but Daniel was prepared. He stormed down the aisle, people choosing to let him through as to avoid confrontation with the screaming toddler in his arms. Daniel was quick in finding his abandoned trolley and attempted to put Max in the toddler seat.

"Max, if you don't sit in this seat right now I'll ensure you'll regret it" Daniel whispered into Max's ear, not willing to yell as to further humiliate himself and in a hope it would stop Max's tantrum if he had to listen-which could only achieved if he stopped screaming. Max gave in yet still let his high-pitched wailing continue to serenade the near vercinity.

Daniel had taken to ignoring Max, parking the trolley at one end of the aisle, wandering down a distance and then coming back when he couldn't carry anymore or was switching lanes. He was starting to get irrated at the glares and sympathetic looks from varying audiences but continued on with what he had to do.

Max continued wailing, even though his throat now throughly hurt. He was upset at how he was told off for walking down the aisle, he was upset at Daniel's yelling and how he was now ignoring him and he was really upset that he had pain in his tummy. He'd been aware of it since he walked to the promotion stand of red bull but had been ignoring it, but in the span of the hour, it had gotten worse.

Max hadn't even realised that they were leaving the shop, his pain and tantrum distracting him, until he was placed in his car seat. He wanted to stop crying, in hope that maybe Daniel would want to talk to him again, but he couldn't due to pain being too much for his small body. The uncomfortable straps of his car seat dug into his abdomen a little too much as well, not helping but was too distraught to convey this to Daniel. One still screaming, the other ignoring but wishing it could end, drove off.


	12. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm happy you are all still reading my story and hope that can continue! I'd like to reassure that i do read all comments, so keep them coming ;), and that I will definitely write all suggestions eventually, I'm just doing it in order of what flows with the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Daniel walked into the factory, holding the sobbing boy out in front of him in an attempt to not show any emotion or Sympathy to his teammate, unaware of how the crying was now related to a pain of the physical kind and not of a tantrum. Christian heard the duo approaching before seeing them, despite his office walls being glass. He became concerned when he identified the cries to be that of pain along with how the crying held a breathless quality, that would indicate that the source has been crying a while.

Daniel entered the office, pushing the door open with his hip, tight lipped in an aim to control himself. He placed the weeping boy in a corner of the office and walked over to the centre of the room, in front of an opened mouth, now standing principal.

"What happened?" Christian couldn't think of any tangible reason why a greeting would be a better starter to this scene.

"He had a tantrum in the shop and hasn't stopped since, which was about an hour ago. I'll be down on the simulator" Christian didn't dare try and command otherwise, aware of the short fuse Daniel currently possessed. He nodded and watched as Daniel turned and left the office, not baring the small child a glance as Max reached up for him, still distressed.

Christian walked round his desk and headed to the toddler, crouching down, not too close so to corner the child. Christian was surprised, however, when he suddenly had his arms filled with his mini driver. His hold was tentative, as if expecting to be rejected. Christian wrapped his arms round him, ensuring he was giving as much comfort as he could.

"What's the matter, Max?" Christian asked as Max sobbed into him.

"Hu-hurts" Christian evaluated him critically but couldn't find anything that could possibly be a course externally.

"What hurts?"

"My-my-my tummy" Max let a fresh round of tears rack his body.

Christian lowered the straps of the overalls and raised Max's shirt only to be confronted by the body suit. He let the overalls drop to the floor before undoing the snaps of the suit before also raising that. Not seeing anything, he kneeled down and pulled Max onto his lap, before gently rubbing Max's tummy. When he didn't protest at the touch, he continued, the movement also calm Max down.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah" Max tiredly stated. Christian continued the motion and soon, Max was asleep. He stood up with Max in his arms, doing the body suit up choosing to leave the overalls off to save a hassle.

Learning from the past mistake of leaving Max on the sofa, he had searched around his attic for the old cot that his child had when this small, thinking how it might help Daniel out, however, at this moment, it would help himself out. He lowered Max down into it before heading off to find Daniel so he could get Max's stuff, which he hoped he'd remembered and just left in the car.

* * *

 

When Max next awoke, before he opened his eyes, he realised he was again sucking on his dummy and had his blanket gripped in his hand, being able to identify it by its soft touch. He was aware that he was also lying on something soft, softer than Daniel's bed and definitely softer than the sofa in Christian's office. He scrunched up his brow in confusion before opening his eyes, instantly hating what he saw.

Lying on his back, he could see four walls towering above him, made of netting, and felt instantly trapped. He stood up, dummy dropping to the floor and blanket forgotten, and found it difficult with the unstable floor of his prison, noting with terror that the walls were still taller than him. He held onto one of the sides and yelled.

"Dan'l! Dan'l! Let me out!" He swayed slightly with his desperation before falling over.

"Dan'l!" He yelled out, waiting for him to come. It was then at this point he remembered what had happened that morning. What if he could hear him but was choosing to ignore him again? It wouldn't be unheard of, he keeps doing it after all. Max fell silent as he came to the conclusion Daniel must definitely be mad at him still.

About five minutes later, the door opened to reveal Christian coming in with some papers.

"Oh. Max, you're awake" Christian smiled at Max, who instead of a response put his arms out. Christian heeded his silent command.

"Don't like being in there" Max mumbled, feeling comforted by being in the hold of someone familiar.

"Didn't think you would but after last time, I thought it would be better to be prepared" Max blushed at the reminder, getting even more flustered when he felt his nappy being man-handled.

"What are you doing!" Max yelled out indigently, trying to get away from Christian's hand.

"Seeing if your wet. Which you're not" Christian nonchalantly responded.

"I could of told you that" grumbled Max, not fighting to escape as much. Christian moved to sit on his office chair, sitting down with Max, who snuggled into his side.

"Does your tummy still hurt?" Max shook his head.

"Good. Now, care to tell me what happened this morning?" Max looked confused before eying a clock that said it was 13:27, showing he'd been asleep for well over two hours. Christian saw his expression.

"We'll have lunch after" Max nodded.

"We went into a-a shop. Dan'l said I coul' walk if I wanted so I did. I sawed some red bull an' went to go get it when a lady came over! She started talkin' to me and then Dan'l came over and then she tol' him off and then he yelled at me when I was tryin' to help! I yelled back though and told him I hate him" Max's eyes widened.

"I don' really hate him! I was just mad!" Max looked like he was going to burst into tears again and Christian felt sorry for the boy but knew this was something Max could only solve.

"Well, you should probably apologise to him then. Max, as much as you want to help, sometimes you need to let others take control, otherwise, something like this happens. Daniel was only yelling because he was scared that something had happened to you. It probably didn't help that the lady 'told him off' but you shouldn't of yelled back. I know this seems unfair but it's for your safety too" Max went quiet as he thought about it.

"How about I go through those rules I told you about on the phone?" Max looked up, a weary look on his face, knowing he wouldn't like what this would entail.

"Okay..."

The rules, now set upon-whilst eating some breadsticks Christian had hidden in his office-and written up for Max and Daniel, had been completed around an hour ago and Max was now quite bored and upset that his teammate had yet come to pick him up. Christian spotted this.

"How about you make a sorry card?" Christian suggested, getting slightly distracted from his work with Max lying upside down on the sofa, feet hooked onto the edge. It wouldn't cause any major problems but Christian didn't think he or his work could cope with another crying fit.

"What do I do?" Max asked, sitting up properly on the chair.

"Well, you can draw Daniel a picture and write how sorry you are inside" Max visibly weighed up the pros and cons in his head before nodding.

"I've got some paper and crayons here" Max looked at Christian with a slight glare at the mentioning of crayons.

"What? I have children. They've come into the office a few times to draw me pictures and they keep the drawing stuff here" Max looked slightly nervous, biting his lip.

"Will they mind?"

"Of course not"

Max walked over to stand next to Christian before waiting patiently as he dug around his desk cupboard before producing the promised items. With a thanks, Max toddled over to the coffee table next to the sofa and knelt down before starting to draw his picture. Christian, now slighlty relaxed at the less dangerous activity, got back to his work.

Max decided he was going to draw a picture of Daniel in his car, winning a Grand Prix. He was up on his knees, deciding a bit of height was better to help him see his work, wanting to make it present how sorry he felt. He has just written his name when he went to sit back on his legs, when he felt something squish against him in his nappy. He let out a small gasp, suprised at what he has done without even realising, when Christian looked up to see his lip wobbling and tears glint in his eyes.

"Max?" Christian stood up and rounded his desk, approaching Max-who was trying his hardest not to cry. It was when he was about a metre away when he smelt what was probably the problem. He knelt down next to the boy and gathered him up in his arms, trying to avoid holding Max in any area that could risk push the nappy up closer to the toddler's skin.

"It's okay, Max. It was going to happen eventually. It's probably why your tummy was hurting earlier" Max didn't make a sound, still trying to stop himself from ultimately another breakdown. Christian picked up on this.

"You need to breath, buddy. It's okay to cry, I'm sure anyone else would be upset to" a tear made it's way down Max's cheek but he quickly swept it away. Christian sighed at his stubbornness and stood up with Max still held against him and picked up the bag, that Daniel had grudgingly got from the car for him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see the man coming through the door.

"Daniel?" Christian said, surprised. Max let out another little gasp before burrying his head into Christian's neck in an attempt to hide.

"Christian!" Max repined in a whispered tone, eager to leave the room and for his teammate not to know what happened.

"Heya, Christian" Daniel excluded Max out of his greeting, seeing him looking upset in Christian's arms made him conclude he still hadn't got over that morning.

"Hi Daniel, can you just wait a moment" Christian edged to the door.

"Uh, sure?" Daniel looked slightly confused but got distracted when he smelt something bad.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Max clung onto Christian's shirt tighter, in an attempt to control himself from crying at the blunt way it was being put.

"Don't know, open the widows if you want" Christian quickly left the room, not leaving time for Daniel to say anything else.

Christian headed towards the toilets, hurrying past people as to not embarrass Max anymore than he had been. Walking into the toilets, he locked the door and knelt on the floor, going into the bag to get the towel out. Max was shuddering against him, the silent sobs wracking his body, and he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

He layed Max down on the towel and undid the bodysuit before coming to the Main cause of Max's distress. Christian could hear Max start to sob louder, tears running down in his cheeks in humiliation. Christian was grateful that he was now crying but wished to provide him some form of reassurance but knew changing the nappy would have to come first.

He was quick, partly due to practice and how Max made it easier by not moving around, but he felt it took an age by time he got cuddling Max. Nappy disposed of, hands washed and Max changed with body suit done up, he finally got to help console the toddler in a more hands on way. He sat on the floor as Max climbed into his lap before he was comfortable and cried into Christian's shirt, clenching the fabric in his fists. Christian soothed him by rubbing his hand up and down his back. They sat like this for around half an hour.

"Max? Shall we go find Daniel now?" Max really didn't want to, even with how the soft tone of Christian's voice made it seem like a choice, he knew he had work to do. He nodded and climbed up further, arms wrapping round Christian's neck.

"Okay buddy" Christian stood, faltering a little bit from being sat down for so long but managed to find his balance. He picked up the bag that was becoming the bane of Max's life and unlocked the door before leaving the room.

The walk back to the office was slow, Max still sniffling. Few people stopped them to view the child, but Christian was quick to point out how they all had work to be doing. Daniel met them just outside the door.

"There you guys are! I thought you got abducted!" Smiled Daniel, but faltered when he saw Max was still upset.

"He can't still be upset about this morning?" Daniel whispered to Christian, slight frown of disapproval gracing his face. Christian shook his head and walked into the office, flanked by Daniel. He walked round his desk and Max stayed snuggled up on his side.

"Max, why don't you get what you made for Daniel?" Max looked unsure but at seeing Christian smile at him reassuringly, he climbed down from the chair and went to the desk.

"He had another accident" Daniel looked at him confusedly.

"I know he doesn't like it but I thought we'd got past the upset afterwards?" Christian winced.

"Not this kind"

It took a moment for it to process before Daniel understood.

"Oh! Was that why you were leaving when I came in?" Christian nodded as Daniel bought up his hands to his head in guilt.

"And I made a scene of a smell. He must really hate me now" at seeing Christian's face, Daniel explained.

"He said he hated me when in the shop" Christian sighed.

"Most children will say that, Daniel. Children do it to anyone if they're angry" Daniel didn't have time to retort as Max timidly walked up to him, something hidden behind his back.

"What you got there, Maxy?" Max frowned at the nickname but decided to ignore it, exposing the card'a back as he held it in front of him. He looked at his drawing, a little unsure, before looking at Christian for reassurance. At receiving a nod and smile, Max thrust it out in front of him.

"For you" Max blushed and scampered over to Christian the moment the card left his hands. Daniel looked at the card and smiled at the cover. He held it up to show Christian.

"Let's hope this happens" he smiled, watching Christian chuckle, then went to read the card. Max's message may of been small and filled with spelling mistakes but it was incredibly sincere. He looked up to see Max nervously biting his lip. Smiling he opened his arms up in hope of a hug, to which Max raced to get. He barrelled in Daniel's legs, who picked him up.

"I'm really, really sorry I said I hate you. I don't. I really don't" Max sobbed, Daniel started to give nonsensical words of comfort. Christian stood up and went to the far end of the office, maybe to do something, maybe to give them space but at that moment, Daniel didn't care.


	13. Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I've got the new chapter up, as you can see, and I'd like to thank 'anthony' for the inspiration! I know it's not exactly what was requested but I suited it best I could. I'm not sure how well the quality of writing is how I wish to present but I'm willing to upload now, I hope you enjoy :D

Max wasn't too happy when they were leaving the building, able to match pace with Christian and Daniel who were carrying the cot that had been separated out-Christian choosing to do this whilst Max had his hug. Max scuffed his shoes against the floor but didn't make too much of a scene and stood by idly watching the two men fit the pieces in the car. Once done, Max was called over.

"Hey, Max, ready for you!" Max walked over slowly, to which Daniel must of gotten frustrated over as met him halfway, picking him up and carried him to the car, Max not wanting to protest. He fiddled with his overalls, feeling the need of some form of comfort thing until he could get his blanket, which would be wrapped around his knees once in the car seat.

He felt less than stellar, being sat next to the contraption that would definitely cause him despair yet didn't want to go through an afternoon similar to that morning were Daniel got frustrated and left him alone. Instead, he sighed and turned his head to look out the window from his awkward angle in the car. He heard Daniel enter the car and start it up before driving off.

"Max, have you had your nap yet?" Max squirmed slightly. The word 'nap' now seemed patronising. He tried to think of another word to use in place but couldn't think of one. He huffed before answering.

"Yeah"

"Do you know how long for?" Max took a minute to think about it.

"I think it was 'round two hours"

"Woah, Maxy. You must of been tired" Max didn't like the response, also finding this very patronising, but chose not to comment in fear that Daniel might get mad and ignore him again. The rest of the ride was in silence.

When they got back, Daniel carried the cot parts over as Max struggled with the lighter shopping. Daniel noted the time was approaching dinner time.

"Hey, Max, now We've gone shopping, do you have any idea what we could have to eat? Nothing too fancy, I'm not exactly the best" Daniel smiled, trying to add humour to his glum teammate. Max shrugged.

"Not hungry" in truth, Max was really hungry. He could feel how empty his stomach was yet choose to ignore it. After the incident at the factory, he couldn't face that embarrassment again. Especially with Daniel.

"Oh, really? I'm starved" Daniel smiled, hiding his concern. Christian had told him they had only eaten breadsticks and that surely couldn't keep him going for long, or could it? He was a toddler now, after all.

"Well, I'm going to put a pizza on then" he walked into the kitchen to start unpacking the bags, Max followed behind him, struggling to keep up but Daniel didn't notice.

"Dan'l! Don't leave me!" Max felt tears burn his eyes as he watched Daniel get further and further away from him. He really didn't like being left alone.

"Max?" Daniel turned around to see the toddler slightly out of breath. He quickly realised his mistake before taking two steps towards Max, which would of been way more for Max, and crouched down next to him.

"Sorry, Maxy, didn't realise you were behind me" he ruffled Max's hair and stood up, holding his hand out. Max looked at him confusedly.

"If you hold my hand, we can match pace" Max looked unsure but reached his hand up to grasp hold of Daniel's fingers, finding his hand way to big to hold. Daniel looked up and winced as he felt Max pull on his fingers but refused to let Max see his own discomfort.

Once they got to the kitchen, Max let go and watched as Daniel started doing his dinner.

"You don't want a drink or anything?" Max shook his head quickly, knowing that would also have an affect. He blushed when he saw Daniel's disquiet expression.

"Max, what's wrong?" Daniel left the pizza in the oven and crouched down next to Max.

"Nothing!" Max was quick to reply, not wanting to go into detail. He knew that he wouldn't understand.

"Max, come on buddy, you can tell me" Max fidgeted under the scrutiny.

"I don't like it"

"Dont like what? The pizza?" Max flushed under the fact he was going to have spell it out to him.

"Having to...to...to use 'it'" Max looked down in embarrassment, not wanting to see Daniel's face. He felt Daniel's hands hold onto his shoulders in what was probably a show of support but Max just felt like he was being cornered.

"Max, you know I don't mind. Sure, it's awkward but it needs to be done and I-" Max cut him off.

"No! I don't like any of it! I don't even know when I've pissed or shit myself and I'm twenty! How would you deal with that if that happened to you! I hate it! I just-I just wish I could go back to normal" Max felt his eyes overflow as he sat down on the floor, situation even worse when he realised he'd wet himself.

Daniel watched his friend have his breakdown, heart breaking when he saw him sit down, full on sobbing, giving up. He sat down next to him, leaning up against the wall and wrapped an arm round him, Max turning to cry into his side.

Eventually, Max cried himself to sleep, which made Daniel feel horrible but it was probably better, being tired and hungry could be disastrous for a person's mood, even worse for a toddler.

Daniel had to stand to save his pizza from the oven after a while, leaving Max to lie up against the wall on his own. Daniel sliced up the pizza and placed it on a plate before rescuing Max from the awkward position what he now found himself in, lying on the floor with only his head supported, having fallen over without Daniel there. He picked him up and carried him to the sofa, positioning him down near the arm rest. His next job saw him placing the pizza on the table and getting the sippy cup of water out of the bag before he finally sat down next to Max and turned on the T. V.

Daniel was around half way through his pizza before he felt movement next to him. He didn't move in case Max fell asleep again but Max was soon rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily up at him.

"Hey Maxy" Daniel lightly greeted. Max didn't say anything, still waking up, and moved to get more comfortable round Daniel. Daniel decided to hazard a move and pass Max the sippy cup, which much to his relief, Max took and started to drink from. They watched the T. V. a little longer before they both heard Max's tummy grumble. Max blushed and clutched at it, Daniel chuckling.

"Want some pizza?" Again, Daniel was anxious about his response but was instantly at ease when Max nodded. Daniel picked up a slice and gave it to Max, who slowly aimed it towards his mouth before gnawing on it, still finding things difficult with his teeth.

Daniel wrapped his arm round Max and went back to watching the T. V., content with how everything was, occasionally leaning forward to eat another slice of pizza. Once the film was finished, Daniel turned to tell Max it was time to go to bed but found him already asleep, not even finished eating the slice of pizza he'd given him. Daniel smiled in endearment before leaning down to pick Max up and go into the bathroom with the bag to change Max.

Daniel lay the towel down and placed Max on top of it, pulling down his overalls and undoing the body suit. He was quick at taking the nappy off and pulled out one of the news ones he bought earlier that day. It was certainly more bulky but it promised more protection. Afterwards, he washed his hands before pulling the t-shirt and body suit over Max's head-who was still asleep- before picking him up and taking him into his bedroom. He placed Max down on the bed before rummaging around in the box and finding a onesie and body suit and dressed Max into them, cautious of waking him up.

Max taken care of, he shed his clothes and got changed for bed before lying down next the sleeping toddler. One more night sharing a bed couldn't hurt.


	14. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again and getting slightly quicker again ;) however, if you note something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me in the comments. I don't know if Carlos' favourite film is the 'lion king' but I know his favourite animal is the meerkat and references it to the 'lion king' a lot. Reviews are also greatly appreciated! :D I'd like to thank 'and_they_were_teammates' for this chapter inspiration. Thank you!

Max opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness, and turned over. He twisted around, trying to get as close to the warmth as possible. He stopped and looked up when he heard a chuckle.

"Morning, Maxy" smiled Daniel, amused by Max's antics. Max sat up, face flushed red, and tried to distance himself slightly when he remembered the incident yesterday. He looked around worriedly, after not able to feel any dampness.

"I changed you yesterday. This one should be able to last the night" Daniel reassured.

"When I was asleep" Max squeaked, he'd take help when he knew he needed it but he wasn't willing to become totally dependent.

"I know Max but you were so upset yesterday morning..." Max nodded.

"Wake me up next time, please" Daniel nodded, but knew he would never do that. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Daniel's ringtone knifed through. Both jumped, yet Daniel was quick to respond when he saw it was his mum phoning.

"Uh, hang on, Maxy. It's my mum" Daniel answered and stood up, Max watching curiously as Daniel paced, only able to hear half of this revealing conversation.

"Hey, mum"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Tomorrow! Really? Already?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you then"

"love you. Bye"

Daniel turned round to come face to face with Max.

"Ah, shit" Max looked up at him in slight distress.

"What?"

"I forgot I'm going to Australia tomorrow" Max coiled back, reaction as if he'd been burned.

"Oh" Daniel noticed his reaction.

"Max, it'll be fine. I'm sure we can figure something out: whether you come to Australia with me or stay with someone else" Daniel ran his hand through Max's hair, trying to give a reassurance that was currently futile.

"Uh, Max, whilst I sort this out, do you think you could possibly stay with someone else today?" Max blinked up at Daniel, who had now sat down next to him.

"...okay" Max shifted away slightly, not wanting such close contact after this betrayal.

"Ah, thanks Max! I'll try and find someone you like" Daniel joked, ruffling Max's hair again, not picking up on his current mood. Daniel jumped up.

"s"pose we better get ready then" he smiled before sweeping Max up.

* * *

 

Max dragged his feet along the ground, dreading who Daniel was going to approach. It was obvious that his mood hadn't still been noticed as Daniel dragged him along through the motor homes, obviously having a particular person in mind to look after him. He felt slightly nervous that Daniel hadn't consulted him about who he was to go with. As nerves bit at him, he wished he took his blanket with him but he hadn't wanted anyone to think him more of a baby than what he was. Oh how he regretted that now.

Daniel pulled him up a set of stairs and Max hadn't been looking to see who's place it was. He started to pull against Daniel's hand as he saw him eagerly knock. The door swished open before he got the chance.

"Hello, Daniel" Max couldn't see who it was, Daniel blocking the way, but he could hear the tell of a Spanish accent.

"Hey, Carlos. You know you said if I needed you to look after a little somebody, you would? Is it possible to take you up on the offer?" Max stopped moving and held his breath when he heard Carlos' name. He hid behind Daniel, causing his hand to be awkwardly positioned behind him.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Daniel swung Max in front of him with slight effort.

"Right, here's his bag. Nap time seems to vary round lunch, sometimes before and after, sometimes just after. Depends if he's cried. See you later, Maxy" Daniel set his fingers free from Max's hold and pushed him towards Carlos before waving over his shoulder and leaving. Max watched, slightly bewildered. Carlos knelt down next to him.

"So, your name is Maxy, no?" Max screwed up his forehead. Didn't his friend recognise him?

"Max" Carlos smiled at him.

"Ah, I have a friend called Max. Well, my name is Carlos. Come, let's go inside" Carlos stood up and put his hand on Max's back to encourage him inside. Max awkwardly entered, turning his head over his shoulder to try and see Daniel but to no avail.

"When will Dan'l come back?" Carlos shut the door before answering him.

"I don't know, he did not say" Carlos put his hands on his hips, as if in thought, only to be disrupted by a knock on the door-again. Max looked up at the door with hope, wanting it to be his Daniel back. His face dropped when he saw it was Fernando.

"Hola, Carlos"

The two conversed in Spanish for a bit, Max not able to decipher what they were saying. He sat down on the floor, not wanting to intrude, which attracted the eyes of an elder Spaniard.

"Carlos! You have a child and did not tell me?" Fernando push past the younger Spaniard and knelt down in front of Max. He smiled quickly before turning to glare over his shoulder.

"Why did you not tell me?" Carlos backed away a bit.

"He is not mine. I'm looking after him for Daniel" Fernando turned back to Max and gasped.

"Max?"

"Yes, that's his name. How do you know?" Fernando placed a hand on Max's shoulder, who was looking up at him with widened eyes. How did he know?

"One of the engineers from McLauren said that Max had been turned..." he struggled to find the word. "Smaller?"

"Wait. That's Max?" Carlos blinked before also crouching in front of the Dutchman. Max too a step back, starting to suck his thumb, wishing Daniel hadn't left him. Fernando noticed and stood up.

"Well, I shall go, I leave England tonight and was just coming to say goodbye if I did not see you later" Fernando waved to Max.

"Goodbye, Max" Fernando decided to let himself out when it was clear that Carlos wasn't going to move or speak. After a pause, Carlos spoke.

"How old are you?" Carlos decided this was the best and least traumatic way to find out if he was remembered.

"Christ'an says I am two but I'm twenty" Carlos nodded.

"Alright...do you know how it happened?" Max shrugged.

"I did the interview then went home. I didn't feel well then I shrunk and Daniel came in!" Max spread his arms out when he said how Daniel came in and Carlos smiled in endearment, yet not too much as to make Max feel he would laugh about his situation.

"Ah, I see. Well, just before you came, I was going to watch the lion king. Would you like to join me?" Max shifted uncomfortably, about to point out that that would be to babyish for him till he remembered it was Carlos' favourite film. Reassured by this knowledge, he nodded eagerly.

"Yes please!" Carlos smiled.

"Great!" He grabbed Max's small hand and dragged him into his living room, Max stumbling after him. Carlos let go of his hand when he entered the section, which really wasn't that far, and went to set up the T. V. whilst Max stood awkwardly watching. Carlos turned to the sofa, expecting to see the toddler yet was greeted by it being vacant. He turned around, eyebrows furrowed, to find Max biting his lip and twisting his leg round the other, anxious to of been left with no direction. Carlos sat on the sofa before patting the space next to him.

"Come here, Max" He smiled as Max came over, before helping him up on the sofa, seeing him struggle. Max snuggled up next to him and Carlos wrapped his arm round him before pressing play on the remote.

About half way through, Max felt his eyes flutter close. He felt as at ease as he could get. He was comfy, he was with his friend-yet he still misssed his Daniel- and a constant noise was helping him ease into a light doze. He wanted it to be blamed on his eventful day previously but he had a feeling he just needed a lot of sleep. He probably would of gotten into a deeper sleep if he weren't rudely startled by a cold feeling on his leg in his nappy. He squeaked in surprise and the cold quickly left.

"Carlos! What are you doing?!" Carlos gave a chastised look.

"I was seeing if you needed changing as it would be less awkward if you were asleep"

"Carlos, I'd say if I needed..." Max hesitated over the word. "Changing. I'm not really a toddler" Carlos crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, Max, why didn't you tell me then?"

"What?"

"Max, your wet" Max flushed.

"No I'm not, I'd tell you" Max also now crossed his arms. Max fidgeted a little, getting uncomfortable about the wetness but he was definitely not going to be changed by Carlos! Carlos stood up and crouched in front of Max.

"Max, it's okay. The quicker we start, the quicker it will be over and then you can siesta" Max looked up at the word 'siesta'. It didn't sound as bad as a 'nap'. Max nodded before being picked up, Carlos not realising it was only because he wasn't being perceived as condescending.

Max watched as Carlos picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom before letting him stand on the ground. Carlos got the towel out the bag and Max laid down, knowing the procedure well now, much to his chagrin. He shut his eyes and felt the heat in his cheeks when he felt Carlos start pulling down his shorts. He hated this. He hated how Daniel had left him and how he missed him. He hated how he was starting to feel homesick. He hated being a toddler.

"Max? All done" Max opened his eyes to see Carlos washing his hands and looking down on him. Max sat up, still flushed red. He tried to stand up like normal but found it difficult. He tried a few more times before giving up and putting his hands out in front of him before standing up. He felt slightly betrayed by his body that he had to adapt.

"Come on, Max. Let's finish the movie" Carlos took his hand and walked slowly, allowing Max to keep up. It was bizarre to see his former teammate so small and was definitely weird to give him a nappy change, something he was sure would never be bought up again.

"Carlos, when will Dan'l be back?" Carlos found it amusing that Max struggled over Daniel's name but didn't say anything about it.

"I still don't know, Max" Carlos watched as Max bit his lip out of nerves.

"Shall I call him to find out?" Carlos tried to placate the toddler, which definitely worked at Max's enthusiastic nodding.

"Can I talk to him?" Carlos smiled.

"Sure"

Carlos lead Max into the living room and sat him down on the sofa before going into the kitchen to get his phone off charge.

"Carlos?" Max's panic was evident in his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen getting my phone, Max. I'm coming back now"

Carlos searched through his phone and found Daniel's name in the contacts before dialling.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daniel"

"Oh, Carlos! Should probably add your number to my contacts"

"Probably. I think Max is missing you slightly, he wants to talk to you"

"Oh? Okay, hand me over. Have to be quick though"

Carlos walked into the living room to see Max hurriedly take his thumb out his mouth.

"Dan'l?" Max hushedly asked, pointing at the phone. Carlos smiled and nodded, handing the phone to Max as he sat down next to him.

Max was ecstatic that Daniel was on the phone.

"Dan'l!"

"Yeah, hey Maxy"

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm not too sure yet, Maxy. I think you'll probably be coming to Australia with me now so I need to get you a ticket and pack some stuff for you. I'll definitely be back to make sure you go to sleep at bedtime" Max screwed his face up at that comment. At hearing laughter down the line, he knew Daniel had guessed his reaction.

"Will your parents mind...?" Max bit his lip. He definitely wanted to stay with Daniel but he knew he shouldn't intrude. Daniel didn't get to see his parents often and he'd often hear the phone calls Daniel had with them, how they wished to see each other. Max didn't want to impose on that.

"It'll be fine, Maxy. They've been wanting to meet you for a while now, anyway"

"Okay, only if you're sure"

"Definitely. I need to make a few phone calls now but I'll see you later. Bye, Maxy!"

"Bye" Max was hesitant to say it, knowing it was going to be the last thing he said to Daniel for the next few hours. Max held the phone back out to Carlos, who placed it in his pocket. Max got as close as he could to Carlos before resting his head on his leg.

Carlos clicked play on the movie again and ran his hand through Max's hair, watching as his blinking slowed, each time shutting his eyes for a moment longer till he didn't open his eyes again. He dug his phone out of his pocket and took a photo. He wasn't going to use it for blackmail but if he was, it wouldn't be for a long time, not until Max was an adult and could laugh this event over.

* * *

 

Max woke up, aware he was lying on someone.

"Dan'l?"

"I'm here, Max" Max felt a calm envelope him.

"I missed you"

"Well, I didn't miss you. Which is why you're staying here. I'm going to Australia alone. You were right, my parents really don't want you and I don't know why I gave you the false hope they would. You can't even drive without being aggressive, why would they? You're a screw up" Max gasped, sitting up and looking up at the stern face of Daniel.

"You're a horrible nuisance and you've only gotten worse since you became a baby. I'm surprised Carlos hasn't left you yet" Max felt tears drip down his face.

"Dan'l?" Daniel picked him up and started to shake him.

"What's wrong, Max?" Daniel's voice sounded much like Carlos's voice, yet sounded sinister.

"Max?" The shaking continued but the voice sounded more concerned now.

Max's eyes opened, tears freely cascading his face as he let out a watery sob. He noted he was currently in Carlos' motor home, said person leaning over him with hands grasping his arms, worry pasted over his face. At seeing Max's eyes open, his hold fell and scooped Max up into a firm hug. Max bawled into him, really wanting to see Daniel. He clung to Carlos' shirt, hoping he didn't mind but he didn't have his blanky and he needed something to hold onto for some grounding.

"Max, what wrong?" Max kept crying, not able to speak he was so het up. He felt Carlos rubbing his back, just like his Daniel, and it made him cry even more. He wanted his Daniel!

Carlos suddenly stopped rubbing his back and pried his hands off his shirt. He was left alone on the sofa. The dream was right. He was being left. He sobbed louder, bringing his knees up and burying his head in them. He had one thumb in his mouth, the other arm wrapped around his knees. He cried for what felt ages, all alone.

Max felt something wrap around his back but was too emotionally distressed to care what it was. The thing pushed him into something before it started to rub up and down his arm. Max continued to cry, now leaning his head against the something. He became aware of being picked up and placed on the something and the thing started to rub his back. As his wailing started to drop off, he was aware of words being said.

"Shush, Max. I'm here now. It's okay. Shush"

Max slowly stopped cry and looked up to see the sad smile of Daniel. His Daniel was here! Max left up and wrapped his arms round Daniel's neck.

'Carlos wasn't that bad, was he?" Max shook his head. Carlos was fine, he enjoyed his time there just really wished Daniel was there too. Another hand found its way to Max's hair and it took him a moment to realise it was Carlos.

"Can you tell me what that was about?" Max shoved his head into a Daniel, not giving Carlos the chance to continue providing his own comfort.

"You didn't want me" Max murmured, looking down. A silence came about before a response.

"But Max, I'm here now? Of course I want you" Max squirmed a bit.

"It was my dream"

"Max, that will never happen, which is why it was a nightmare" Max was squeezed in a tight hug but he didn't mind. It was his Daniel.

"Can we go now?" Max whispered in Daniel's ear. He wanted his blanky and his Daniel together, all the reassurance he could get.

"Of course" He felt Daniel stand and was confused why they only got that far when he realised Daniel must of been talking to Carlos through lip-reading. He huffed and Daniel started to sway him a bit. Then they started moving again as Daniel collected his bag and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Carlos" Max turned and waved, Carlos smiled and waved back.

"No problem" Daniel turned and Max buried his head in Daniel's neck as they made their way back.


	15. Little lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry this took some time to upload but I've been kind of busy and in mourning over the news. Story note: Also, the process of getting a passport won't actually work within the story's timeline but it's difficult to really criticise this when one of the main characters have been turned into a two year old ;)

Once they got back to the motor home, Daniel tried to drop Max off onto the sofa but he was having none of it.

"Max, I need to finish packing and I can't do that with you clinging on to me like a koala" Max clung on tighter.

"Don't leave me!" He wailed. Daniel sighed.

"Max, I'm not going anywhere but here within the motor home. I think you're still tired" Max's hold slipped a little and Daniel took advantage, finally heaving Max off himself and discarding him on the sofa. Daniel walked away to get his blanket and dummy, feeling disheartened when he heard Max start crying. What had changed in those few hours?

He was quick to return, sitting next to Max, placing the dummy in his mouth and drapping the blanket over the toddler as Max snuggled into his lap, who had started to sniffle. Daniel smoothed his hair in an attempt to get Max to calm done enough to sleep.

Max knew what Daniel was doing and how it was definitely working, feeling sluggish, but was adamant not to sleep for fear of Daniel leaving him.

"Max, come on buddy. You can still sleep. You've got half an hour left before lunch" Max acknowledged the statement and chose to interpret it in his own way. He could stay awake for half an hour. For sure.

After a few minutes, Max felt Daniel stand with him in his arms and he started to walk towards the bedroom. On arrival, Daniel laid him down on the bed before turning his back on him to start packing some more clothes. Max wasn't happy with this turn of events but he could still see his Daniel, making it slightly better.

However, anytime that Daniel would leave the room to place something in the living room, Max would roll off the bed and follow him, dummy bobbing in mouth and blankie wrapped over his shoulders. Daniel wasn't as happy to see him as Max was.

"Can't wait to set that cot back up" Max scowled from Daniel's grasp.

"Not a baby" was the indignant response.

"Well maybe you should start acting 'not like a baby' and stay were you've been put" Max could tell Daniel was getting irritated and was starting to worry even more that Daniel might now actually chose to leave him, so he definitely had to stick close. Which lead to him not letting go of Daniel when he attempted to leave him on the bed. Again.

"Max, I'm getting really frustrated now. We are leaving tomorrow and you won't let me pack. If you don't behave, I'll send you off to someone else for a few hours" Max gulped and let go. He knew when he pushed someone too far but choosing to adapt to help the situation seemed much more difficult now. He nodded and Daniel sighed before getting back to work.

Max laid down on his side, one reason so he could see Daniel, the other because he found he had, yet again, wet himself and found it uncomfortable to lie on his back, the position originally left in by Daniel. He didn't want to mention this to Daniel for fear of a negative response. He felt burden enough by being in the room after being told he was frustrating Daniel. After round an hour, way after what was originally planned, it appeared Daniel had packed everything he was taking or had left it easy to rearrange in the morning.

"Right Max. That's all done now. Time for late lunch, glad I didn't buy too much at the shop" he turned around to see the sight of his mini teammate asleep. He sighed, allowing a small smile on his face as he pulled out his phone and took a picture. He sat beside him before gently taking his shoulder.

"Max? Buddy, it's time to wake up" Max whined a little, waving his arms out in front of him to try and stop whatever it was waking him up. Daniel scooped him up, leaving the blanket and discarding the dummy, and started to rub his back, whispering into his ear to rouse him. Max finally blinked his eyes open before leaning against Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel wandered into the kitchen and one handedly prepared a meal of beans and toast for the two of them, all as Max hazily watched.

Dan sat down at the table, seeing it pointless to try and get the still sleepy toddler to try and eat on his own, never mind sit at the way to big chairs. As Daniel ate, he would occasional pass a teaspoonful of baked beans or a small square of toast up to him. The whole meal in silence, content, until they finished their meal.

"Max? Let's watch some movies to last us up till dinner time" he felt him nod against his neck. Again, Daniel stood and made his way to the living room, not even attempting to set Max down on the sofa at arrival, going straight to the T. V. To set it up before sitting down to watch.

About half way through the movie marathon, Daniel noticed that Max was fidgeting around quite a bit.

"Max, You okay?" Max shifted again. He could tell something was wrong, the way he felt itchy. This couldn't be from his wet nappy, could it? He had heard that could happen but that surely couldn't be happening to him, he's not an actual baby, after all.

"Max?"

"What!" Max didn't know why he said it like that but he didn't really care.

"I asked if you were okay" Max huffed then shifted again. Daniel rose before turning and picking up the fidgety toddler. It was then he noticed that Max was wet-due to how his shorts had gone darker from the sheer volume, the nappy not being able to take it. He was surprised he hadn't noticed.

"Max, you're soaked! You could of said" Daniel headed to the bathroom, Max held out in front of him. He knew it would probably make Max feel worse but he'd already packed. Max sniffled.

"You were fustated" was the meek response.

"Max...buddy you could of said. I only said that because you kept following me around and I didn't want to hit you with a bag. I didn't mean for you to be left uncomfortable" Daniel laid the toddler down on the towel as he said this.

"I've already packed your stuff so I think we'll just get you ready for bed now" Daniel pulled down Max's shorts and undid the body suit. When he undid the nappy, he noted that Max's skin was red.

"We've made your nappy rash really irritated now. Just stay there Max. I need to phone Christian" Daniel stood up and walked outside the bathroom before dialling Christian's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Christian"

"You doing okay, Daniel? Sorted Max out for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Max is coming with me but I have a problem. Whilst I was packing, I told Max he was frustrating me. Well, he had an accident and felt he couldn't tell me to the point he allowed it to make him get figety, rather irritable and now it looks like he's got a really bad rash" it was quiet on the line for a minute.

"Well, he did have a nappy rash since his accident at the factory so it's probably just gotten worse. Did you buy any nappy creams whilst you were shopping?"

"Yeah, I just picked up anything age related and generic"

"That's a good thing then. How's his temperature? If he kept following you around, being clingy could be because he's still under the weather"

"Well, I haven't actually checked. He did have a nightmare during his nap whilst he was with Carlos though. Didn't want to let go of me once I got there"

"Do you know what it was about? Maybe it was what he dreamt"

"Something about me not wanting hi-shit. That's why he was following me around"

"Nothing you can do now. Just make sure he knows it now. You should probably get back to changing Max. See you when you get back"

"Yeah, bye Christian"

Daniel came back into the bathroom to see Max sucking his thumb and kicking his legs about in an attempt to dispel the itching. Daniel was quick to find the cream in the bag and opened it. He wiped Max down before putting his fingers into the cream.

"Max, this is going to be cold, okay?" Daniel applied the cream liberally, grimacing as Max let out a gasp.

"I don't like it! No!" Max's legs flailed and Daniel hastily grabbed a hold of them with one hand and held them up.

"I know, Maxy. Nearly done" Daniel got a nighttime nappy out the bag and secured it onto Max with some difficulty, Max not enjoying the experience.

"Stay here a moment. I'm going to get your sleep stuff"

Max waited in the bathroom, still lying on the floor. He could still feel the cream and it's coldness. He kicked his now free legs about, trying to get some form of normalcy to it. He honestly couldn't imagine how it could get any worse. Daniel came back appeared to prove that actually, yes, it could get worse.

"Max, you're not going to believe this! It's a onesie that looks like a lion!" Max looked to see it did. It had covered feet that had little paw pads on them. It also had a hood with a felt mane with a face on it, which would fall just above his eyes.

Daniel smiled widely before kneeling down and taking off Max's t-shirt and body suit. He quickly put a new body suit on Max before getting him to stand up and stand into the feet of the onesie. Daniel pulled it up over the toddler and pulled Max's arms through the sleeves before turning him around and zipping it up. When Max turned round, he looked uneasy.

"Why does it zip up on the back?"

"Toddler proof" Daniel grinned.

"Not funny" Max crossed his arms to which Daniel responded to by pulling the hood over his head.

"My little lion" Daniel cooed before picking him up.

"Fluffy, little lion" he rubbed his chin against the hood, Max giggling slightly.

"Now, what would my little lion like for his dinner?" Max thought for a little before he realised what he was craving, which suprised himself a little.

"Fish fingers!" Daniel looked at him Wide eyed.

"Fish have fingers?" Max giggled.

"Good thing I picked some up then. Have to thank Christian for the suggestion" Daniel swung him up in the air before bringing him down to his hip, Max still giggling. Daniel strided into the kitchen , crouching down by the freezer, rooting round for the requested food and some chips as Max clung to him.

"I think you are definitely more sloth than lion" Daniel commented as he stood up and shut the door. Max let out some little 'roars' in retaliation before breaking out into more giggles, Daniel smiling at the adorableness being presented to him.

Daniel set the oven up, keeping Max away from the heat, and shoved the food inside. Daniel then started on making some formula up for Max, which was slightly earlier than normal.

"The flight is at three in the morning tomorrow so it's an early night, no matter how much you've slept today" Daniel tapped Max's nose, who screwed it up in response.

"My parents are looking forward to seeing you and I have told them what happened, so it shouldn't be too much of a shock. My mum may go over the top a little, she likes children" Daniel beamed and Max followed suit. Daniel kept talking to Max about anything he could about what to expect right up until the food was done. Daniel set Max on the floor so he could serve up.

Max took a step forward to find his foot sliding slightly, the onesie having no grip. He gasped slightly. Not sure what to do, he sat down. It was at this moment, an idea came to him which made him roll his eyes yet his wanting to be near his Daniel decided it was a must.

Max put his hands in front of him and started to crawl, finding the situation very embarrassing but he was getting closer.

"Alright, I take it back, you are a lion" Max found himself being plucked off the ground again and sat on Daniel's lap, at an easy height to be able to reach his food. He reached his hand out and grabbed half a fish finger, Daniel having cut it up small, squishing it slightly in his grasp, before shoving it in his mouth. Daniel ate above him, one arm secured across Max's waist.

Once finshed, Daniel stood, leaving Max on the seat, and got the cloth from the sink, running it under some cold water before returning to Max and cleaning his hands and face, Max squirming away from it slightly.

"All done, Maxy. You can have your milk now" Daniel threw the cloth at the sink and picked up the Dutchman and warm milk. He carried the two precious items into the living room and set Max on his lap, who in turn, snuggled up against Daniel's chest. Daniel rested the spout against Max's lips, Max then reaching to hold the sippy cup himself. He got halfway before the gentle caressing of his hair through Daniel's fingers and the warmth drifted him off into sleep. Daniel, of course, took another photo.


	16. Packing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is a short filler chapter I have done which hasn't got any dialogue whatsoever but I feel is need to continue the story on. :)

Daniel awoke at one-rudely by his phone's alarm. He was quick to turn it off, not wanting to wake up Max, who was still asleep on his lap, which is when Daniel realised he must of fallen asleep on his sofa soon after Max. He carefully stood up, sliding the toddler off his legs to the side.

His first mission of the morning lead him to the bathroom, where he quickly showered and changed into the clothes he left out before shoving what he had worn in the bin-liner he was now using to collect the washing. He brushed his teeth before taking the nappy bag, bin-liner and wash bag out the room and chucking it into the small pile by the door. He went into his bedroom and sorted out his bed and took the dummies stored in there and the treasured blanket out the room. Daniel came back into the living room and placed the dummies in a box before putting them in the nappy bag and draped the blanket over the Max. He took a moment to smile at his little lion.

Daniel picked him up and cradled him in his arms, rocking him slightly, before shifting him to his hip. He stepped round the pile and opened the door, seeing that a trolley had been left outside for his luggage. He quietly positioned all the bags onto the trolley before finally locking up the motor home. He organised the blanket to keep Max warm before stepping down the steps and pushing the trolley one handedly, a skill that he seemed to achieve since Max came under his care.

Upon reaching his hire car, he opened the back seat door and seated Max in his chair before tucking his blanket in around his knees. Max scrunched up his brow, at which Daniel held his breath, but then he settled, and Daniel released his breath. He gently shut the door before going to the boot and placing the belongings of the two in the back, travel cot going in first. He did a quite celebration when done, fist pumping the air before going round the front of the car and getting in, starting it up whilst watching Max, wincing at the noise but was pleasantly surprised when he stayed asleep. He flicked on the indicator and turned out of Silverstone.

Until next year.


	17. Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I have used slight inspiration from a comment from 'Bajuzita' about maybe having Daniel being confused for Max's dad. Hope you enjoy!

Max blearily opened his eyes to bright fluorescent lights. He quickly shut them again, face screwing up and started to sob. Why was it so different? He wasn't in Daniel's motor home so where was he? He hadn't been left somewhere, had he? A shushing noise bought him into silence.

"S'okay, Maxy. I'm here, don't worry" Max opened his eyes again to that Daniel was now above him, a handle obscuring his face. Max reached up to try and have a hug only to be blocked by restraints. He let out a small whimper, stretching his arms and legs, getting upset.

"Hang on, Max. Give me a minute to get to the waiting area and I'll get you out" Daniel's face disappeared and all Max could see was a hand clasped onto the handle. He let out another whimper, starting to verge into sobbing again.

"Little man not like being away from daddy?" A disjointed female voice commented in a high pitched voice. He didn't know the voice.

"Uh yeah. He'll probably want to get away from me after this flight though" That was Daniel's voice. His Daniel. He sounded slightly unsure as he joked. Probably the 'daddy' comment. Max didn't care, he just wanted a hug with his Daniel.

"Aww. I'm sure that won't happen. Can little man come out of the car seat to go through security now?" Max, again, was confronted with Daniel's face, this time as he crouched down. Max reached his arms out and weakly held onto Daniel's jacket as he unbuckled him. Daniel pushed them away when he was done, but hastily scooped Max out of the chair before even more tears could fall down his face. Max rested his head ontop of Daniel's shoulder, turning into it more when he heard another 'aaawwwww'.

"I'll just put the car seat through the machine, just walk through the doorframe there" Max kept to his position, wrapping his arms around Daniel's neck and holding on tight as Daniel started walking. He clenched on even tighter when an alarm went off.

"Sir, is there anything on you that's metal could of possibly caused the alarm to go off?" Max's grip tightened to the point of pain in fear of being taken off.

"Maxy has a body suit with metal poppers and a zip on his onesie. Could it be that?"

"Possibly. Do you think he could possibly go through by himself and if so we check?" Max moved his arms even further up Daniel's neck, only to find himself being pulled away. He gasped, reaching out for Daniel only to find himself being put into the strangers arms. He tried to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Sir, if you go through, he'll definitely follow" the woman held Max tight against his waist as he flailed, starting to cry, as Daniel passed through, no alarm sounding. The woman placed Max on the floor and he crawled towards Daniel, sobbing loudly, finding the situation too stressful to compute with his adult brain. When an alarm sounded, he simply stayed where he was, sitting down and simply reaching up for Daniel as he wailed, who instantly responded and picked him up from the floor.

"Shush. It's okay, nearly done. Your doing really well" the woman came up beside him with a scanner before moving it round Max's body, beeping in the correct places.

"All done little man" the woman smiled but it went unnoticed by the toddler. Seeing that the man wouldn't be able to sort out the luggage with how inconsolable he was, she started to place it all on the trolley for him.

"All done here, sir. Hope you both enjoy your flight" Daniel nodded in response, slightly miffed at how Max now seemed so upset over the ordeal. He pushed the trolley over to the waiting area and sat next to a window, hoping it could help calm Max, being so far away from the bustle of people.

"Come on, Maxy. Time to go to sleep again" Daniel had one arm supporting Max's bum, the other wrapped around his back, able to support him and smooth his hand through Max's hair as he continued to cry into his neck.

"It wasn't very nice, I know, but it's over now, Max. We're going to Australia now" Max's cries started to break off and Daniel took it as a sign he was doing good.

"Max, can you look out the window to see the aeroplane? I can't see it" Daniel felt Max's head move and smiled slightly at how easy it was to deter him from pretty much anything.

"It-It-It's there" Max pointed, sniffling, and watched to see Daniel's reaction.

"So it is! You must be eating lots of carrots to see so well" Daniel kept a straight face as he said this but knew he was verging on breaking when Max scowled at him.

"That's not true" Max broke free from Daniel's grasp, now feeling very embarrassed after his outburst, and sat next to him yet still leaned against his side. Daniel wrapped an arm round Max's shoulders and watched as the toddler started to blink slower. Daniel reached into the car seat and pulled the blanket out, watching in amusement as Max clenched onto it tightly when it came within his reach.

"You can sleep, Max. Nothing stopping you" it was more the soft, familiar tone of Daniel's voice more than the words, but Max had soon fallen asleep again. Daniel let him stay there a bit before carefully gathered him up and moving him back into the car seat. He watched Max sleep until an announcement broke through about how it was time to board their flight.

Daniel stood up, holding the car seat in one hand, pushing the trolley with the other to the gate.

"Here we go, Max"


	18. First leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Got another chapter here! :) It's taking time but it's longer so hopefully worth it! I know I haven't exactly followed through with the requests but this is where my brain took me. I feel like I've discovered a reality of knowing that I can really do anything I wanted with them, to the point I remember vividly last night when writing that I could potentially stab someone, but I went against that and produced this ;) enjoy!

Daniel took his hand luggage and Max, still in his car seat asleep, and headed up the stairs of the plane. He was directed to his seat and set the car seat down next to the window and slid in next to him, putting his bags between his legs on the floor. He watched as some more people filed on, seeing some spot him and roll their eyes at the evidence of a baby on board. Daniel shifted, feeling defensive. This only increased ten fold when an air hostess approached him.

"Hello sir. It's been noted that you have a baby that's asleep. Whilst this may be good for other passengers at the moment, it may be best to wake them. Taking off can be quite painful for a baby's, which can be quite scary. It's also suggested to give them a dummy as it can help them adapt to the change in pressure" she smiled, a piece of brown hair falling in front of her face as she spoke, which was then pushed behind her ear.

"Oh, okay" Daniel watched as she turned before digging round in his bag for the box of dummies. Grinning when he found one that had whiskers on, he gently pressed it to Max's lips, who instantly took to it. He then again unbuckled Max from his seat, ensuring he supported him before bringing him up into his arms. He arranged him to have his head against his shoulder and started to rub his back.

"Maxy. Come on buddy, you need to wake up" At hearing the engines start, he started to talk a little louder.

"Maxy, come on. We're on the plane now" At hearing Max whine, he sighed in relief.

Max stayed up against Daniel, not liking the obvious change of scenery. He blinked slowly, trying to get a sense of where he was. Again.

"'Pwane?" Max managed to ask, reaching his hand up to move the dummy only to have his hand stopped. He looked up at Daniel in confusion.

"Yes, Max. We're on the aeroplane. We are going to take off in a minute and I've been told it might help you to wake up and have your dummy. Something to do with the change in pressure"

Max didn't really want to keep the dummy in his mouth, hating how it made him sound babish, but kept it in anyway. He rested his head on Daniel's shoulder, only to look over the chair to see the couple behind looking at him distastefully. It took him a moment to realise it was because he was a child. He slid down onto Daniel's lap, sitting sideways to look out the window, leaning his body against him, watching as the plane taxied down the runway before it started its take off. Daniel wrapped his arms round him.

As Max watched the plane take off into the sky, he felt his ears start to hurt. He gasped, sitting up, he squished his hands against his ears and looked to Daniel for help. Daniel watched, not really sure but could hear the grumble of "here we go" from behind him.

"S'okay Maxy. It's just your ears adapting to the pressure change" He, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, bought Max's body into him and held one half of his head against him tightly, the other hand holding the other ear, trying to elevate the problem.

Max shut his eyes tight, trying to escape the achey pain that entered his ears as much as possible. He definitely wouldn't be going back to sleep after this. He sucked fervently at the dummy, trying to extract as much comfort from the situation as possible.

Around 10 minutes later if this, Max was relieved to find the attack on his ears recede. He shook his head, dislodging Daniel's hands.

"Better?" Max nodded, still sucking his dummy.

"You did really well. Well done, my little lion" Daniel smiled as Max turned to glare up at him. He was able to retort before a voice cut in.

"Was baby okay?" A voice from behind startled Max slightly, and when the words sunk in, he blushed.

"Yeah, baby has a little pain but I think he's okay now" Daniel grinned down at Max, knowing he could say nothing, only receiving a glare.

"That's good" The brunette from before replied. As Max turned to follow her voice, she crouched down next to him and smiled.

"You can go back to beddybyes now" She watched as he blinked before standing.

"I'll be back later" She reassured before leaving.

"Go on, Max. Go to 'beddybyes' now" Max shoved Daniel slightly, annoyed at how Daniel found the situation so funny, before leaning back against him. Max stayed like this before a strange sound encouraged him to turn to it, only to see Daniel had fallen asleep, mouth open slightly and snoring. Max snorted. 'Who needs 'beddybyes' now' He took advantage of the situation and turned around on Daniel's lap before he took his dummy out of his mouth, about to 'give' it to his caregiver before the air hostess from before stopped him.

"I don't think daddy would appreciate that" Max turned his head to look up at her. She smiled sweetly but even an actual two year old could tell she didn't like children, evidence of how she forced it in her eyes. Max hesitated before putting the dummy back in his mouth, deciding it's comfort to him was more important than a little payback. He turned to sit down again in Daniel's lap properly.

"Good boy. I'll come back over in a minute" A grin came over her face that made Max nervous, shuffling back further into Daniel, before she turned to the next customer. Max shut his eyes, feigning sleep until it eventually claimed him.

When Max next awoke, he found he was back in the car seat. He huffed, watching as his legs flailed out. He also felt uncomfortably wet, which was not helping his rash, but he didn't see it as the most important thing at hand yet.

"Good Morning, Maxy!" The voice sounded way to chipper for waking up in such a state, so much so he groaned. A head peeped round at him.

"How's my little lion this morning?" Daniel grinned and Max reached out for him, feeling way too isolated and constricted. Daniel heeded Max's request and sat him on his lap, Max leaning against him, pushing in further as the air hostess walked by.

"Good Morning! Is everything going okay?" She smiled, Max hid his face into Daniel's chest.

"I think we're doing okay, aren't we Maxy?" Max felt a hand rub up and down his back. He nodded against him.

"Glad to hear! If you have any problems, just let me know" She clasped her hands together before turning away.

"Max, do you need a change?" Max felt heat rise to cheeks yet nodded.

"Uh, wait a minute!" Max felt this couldn't get any worse. Daniel wasn't going to ask about this in front of people, was he? The hostess turned back.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have any...baby changing facilities available?" The hostess, for what seemed like the first time, frowned, eyeing Max slightly as he blushed further.

"I'm afraid not, sir. However, if you go to the back of the plane, there's a large amount of space. I believe the toilets are too small to do a change in there"

A mumbled "for god's sake" came from behind and Max clutched at Daniel even more.

"Oh okay. Thanks" Daniel rose from his seat, hitching Max up onto his hip, and picked up the carrier bag. Getting to the back of the plane, Daniel whispered into Max's ear as he knelt down.

"Sorry, Max" Daniel laid down the towel and unzipped his onesie as he wriggled, not enthralled at being changed in public. Once the body suit had been unsnapped, he whimpered.

"Mummy, is that baby having his nappy changed?" A loud voice broke out. Max blushed and Daniel caught his gaze with sympathy, already having spotted the child who gave the world the announcement.

"Yes, honey" Came they reply.

"I don't need nappies anymore cause I'm a big boy, isn't that right mummy?"

"Yes it is. One day, that baby will be just like you" Max felt tears brim his eyes. He appreciated how Daniel was trying to be as quick as possible but it wasn't good enough. He wasn't his normal age. He should be in Monaco with his friends, not on an aeroplane heading to Australia whilst being embarrassed by a child as he had his nappy changed by his teammate!

"I hope the baby doesn't do a poo" A sob broke through his lips and Daniel scooped him up, having finished and cleaned his hands on a wetwipe.

"It's okay, Maxy. He's just a child, he doesn't mean it" Daniel murmured. Another sob escaped him.

"Why's the baby crying, mummy?" Daniel turned to glare at the boy, wishing he'd leave them alone and stop upsetting Max so much. He stood up, Max hoisted up on to his hip and packed the supplies up into the bag before turning to walk down the aisle. A hand grabbed him, and he turned to see it was the boy's mother.

"It might be easier for nappy changes if you give him something to play with, like keys. It would distract him enough and he shouldn't cry then" she let go of his arm and Daniel felt anger boil through him. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you, mrs"

"Oh, I'm not married" She smiled, continuing on with her name, but Daniel didn't hear, already walking away. 'Wander why that is'.

Max clenched at Daniel's shirt tightly, trying not to make any noise during the walk back. Daniel rubbing his back and sucking on his dummy helped minutely.

Daniel sat down, moving Max to sit on his lap.

"Do you want to eat something" Max hesitated. He knows what food does within the body and that would mean he'd have to go see that child again and face a mockery. However, he was pretty hungry at this point. It must be some point late morning, having the eventful night trip, he would've slept in. In the end, he nodded and took his dummy out his mouth, finally noting the design. He sighed at the joke.

Daniel grinned at his exasperation before he bent over into the bag and furraged around before coming back up with a little pot.

"That's not muesli"

"Well observed. I can't make that on a plane. This is cornflakes" Max reached up for the container and Daniel passed it down to him. Max pulled at the lid but to no avail.

"Dan'l, it's stuck" Max frowned and passed it back to Daniel, who opened it easily. Max huffed as he's took it back. He took a flake and inspected it.

"You bite it, it's not going to bite you" Daniel took a flake and chucked it into his mouth, Max watching. Max slowly placed the flake in his mouth and tried to chew it to no success, his teeth not developed enough, so started to suck on it.

"Dan'l, when can I have my milk?" Both were surprised by the question, Max blushing. However, he had his milk everyday at morning and in the evening and he felt the routine had to be followed through.

"Gonna have to skip that today, buddy. I didn't bring any formula with me" Max squirmed, uncomfortable with the break of pattern.

"Oh"

"Go on, Katie. Give the baby some milk" Came from behind, followed by a snort and "shut up". Max blushed and furrowed into Daniel, who patted his back.

"Here, Maxy. Got some water" Max took the bottle, glad it was just a generic sports bottle and not a sippy cup. Max struggled to hold it, which Daniel noted, so embarrassingly he held onto the bottle and moved him into a cradled position, Max blushing profusely. He would push it away every now and then to breath and finished half the bottle. Daniel took it away yet kept Max in the position, grinning down on him.

"Dan'l!" He whined, pushing against his chest.

"Alright, alright" Daniel set him back down on his lap, still smiling. Max grumbled slightly but stopped when he saw Daniel get his phone out. He comfortably sat and watched as Daniel's thumb scrolled through news articles, pointing at the ones of interest. Daniel would then click on it and they'd both read it before going back to the main news page. Soon after, Daniel's stomach grumbled. Max looked up at his face in confusion.

"Guess it's lunch time" Daniel smiled before gripping Max around the waist and searching through his bag for something edible.

"Want a sandwich, Max?" Daniel resurfaced, sandwiches and cereal bars in hand. Max reached up, which Daniel ignored, instead pulling the table tray down and placing them food upon it, purposely out of Max's grasp. Max, in turn, huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm hungry" he exclaimed, impatiently demanding the food.

"Which is why" Daniel picked up a small triangle sandwich and pressed it into Max's small hand. "This is for you" Max stared at, as if alien.

"Why's it triangle?"

"So you can eat it easier"

"Oh" Max experimentally bite into it. When he realised he enjoyed it, he ate it up quicker. Once done, he turned to Daniel for another. Daniel passed another.

"Maybe jam wasn't a good choice for a such a messy eater" Daniel commented, watching the jam spread over Max's hands and face. Max paid no heed, happily eating his sandwich. Once they had completed their sandwiches and cereal bars, Daniel found the wet wipes and attacked Max with them, who definitely tried, yet failed miserably, at defending.

"Dan'l stop! Nooooo!" Max screeched.

"Max, I'm just cleaning you up a bit. You're causing a scene!" Eventually, Daniel completed his mission and Max sulked.

"Don't be such a baby" Max turned his head, glaring sideways at Daniel whilst an onlooker snorted.

Max, even though he currently didn't like Daniel, rested against him. He moved his hand to put his thumb in his mouth but his dummy beat him to it, the hand that assisted it now rubbing his back.

"Time for sleep" Daniel quietly stated.

"Sesta"

"Sesta?"

"No! Sesta! Carlos called it sesta"

"Did he now? Well, you have your siesta then"

Max closed his eyes, now back on good terms with Daniel, and fell asleep.


	19. Still flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The book mentioned is real and I used to love it as a child. I'd like to thank my readers for sticking through this ;) I'd also like to thank 'and_they_were_teammates' for the a prompt I've used. If you have any ideas for what can happen in Australia, please comment them! Enjoy!

Max awoke to something poking him in the cheek. He tried to bat it away but it didn't work and when he tried to move, he found himself restrained. He opened his eyes to see a finger going into to poke him again. Due to confusion and tiredness, Max burst into tears.

"No!" A child's voice yelled, and Max cried harder. Tears were rapidly falling down his hot, chubby cheeks and he was wailing loudly.

"Bad baby. Stop crying!" Max flailed, trying to escape the demanding voice.

"I'll tell mummy you're being a bad baby" The threat did little to phase Max, who was too out of it to really compute anything.

"Mummy!"

"What now, Jacob?"

"The baby's crying"

"Oh dear" Max felt movement around him and slowly felt himself being freed and pulled up to someone, who definitely was not Daniel.

"He probably wants his mummy and daddy" Max continued crying, flailing, trying to do anything to get out of this unfamiliar situation.

"But mummy, he was alone!"

"Uh, miss? The baby's dad just went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute. The baby would of probably of slept through it if your child didn't decide to wake him up" The woman whipped round to glare at the Katie, who felt uncomfortable at the display of a stranger invading someone's privacy so freely.

"Well that's terrible! How could a father leave a child all alone. They wander why such tragedies happen"

"Miss, pass me the child please" The woman turned round to come face to face with the air hostess, arms held out.

"What can you do with it that I can't. I'm a mother, I know what I'm doing" Max was oblivious to this all, still crying out.

"Miss, you have taken the child, that is not yours, with no permission. Either give me the child or I'll be forced to call this in to airport security" The woman grumbled, not happy with the choice given yet didn't want the chance of being arrested.

"Fine" She held the child out and the air hostess took Max. The air hostess still didn't like children but she knew her right from her wrong. She cradled Max, like you would a small baby, and started to rock him.

"Shush, it's okay baby"

"Max!" The panicked yell of the father bought her out of her daze.

"Sorry sir. There was a slight disturbance whilst you were gone" Daniel looked at the very upset toddler in her arms before reaching out, taking Max from her, eyes still glued with a concerned expression.

"Uh, thanks" Daniel sat down in his seat, now looking at her cagely, not sure what had really happened, cradling Max in his arms. He watched her leave them before attending to Max.

"Max? Come on, what's wrong huh?" Max let out hiccupy breaths before crying again. Daniel looked at his watch to see Max definitely should still be asleep and would probably get next to nothing out of him.

"You're just tired, aren't you?" Daniel reached into the car seat for the dummy and blanket before giving them to Max. His tears eventually turned to sniffles and he grasped at Daniel's shirt. Daniel brushed his thumb over Max's hand, delicately smoothing circles over it. Max soon fell asleep again, tightly holding his blanket and Daniel's shirt.

Daniel didn't have the heart to move him again.

* * *

 

When Max next awoke, he found himself twisted in his blanket. He whined and was soon rescued before being bought up to Daniel's chest, he instinctively wrapped his arms round Daniel's neck.

"You properly awake now?" Daniel gently asked. Max nodded.

"Alright. We'll have dinner soon, you slept a bit longer than usual but you were disturbed" Max moved to sit on Daniel's lap, ignoring the comment.

"Can we read together?"

"Sure, Max" Daniel took his phone out his pocket again and bought up his ebook app, searching for a story suitable for children, even if Max was technically an adult. He found one and bought it, opening it up and showing it to Max.

"This okay?" Max screwed up his brow.

"What did you do to it, I can't read it" Daniel turned his phone around and frowned.

"Max, there's nothing wrong with it"

"Dan'l...I-I-I can't read" Max turned to Daniel in panic.

"It's okay...We can work with that. I'll just read it to you" Max was still unsure but moved to get comfortable to be able to see the letters, he could no longer recognise, and pictures, that surprisingly came with it.

"Okay. We are going to cringe but it's called 'little mouse I love you'" Max rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I want to hear it!" Daniel was taken aback by his enthusiasm but put it down to extreme boredom.

"Once upon a time there was a little mouse who was always asking questions" Daniel continued the story and Max was captivated. Before Daniel could switch pages Max would stop him to look at the pictures, pointing at things he found. Daniel found this amusing but unfortunately, the book soon finished.

"Did you enjoy it, Max?" Max could only nod, still looking over the picture.

"We'll have dinner now" The phone was dragged free from Max's hold and the table tray was pulled down and Daniel silently pulled a packet mix of fruit out, opening it up for Max without his request. Max drew back into Daniel, picking out the fruit and looking out the window.

Not so long after finishing dinner, Max felt a pain in his tummy, similar to that from when he was at the factory. His eyes widened. He did not what that to happen now of all times.

"Dan'l, can I borrow your phone?" Daniel slid the phone into his hand, no question asked as to why, busy talking to another passenger. Max quickly found Christian's number and dialled him.

"Daniel?"

"It's Max. My tummy hurts, what do I do?" Max pleaded yet kept it as quiet as he could, not trying to gain Daniel's attention.

"Like before?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, Max. It's perfectly fine and completely natural. I told Daniel back along what happened" Max blushed at this knowledge.

"He'll be fine with it, Max, honest. Bear in mind, he is a godfather so he's probably changed a few in his life" At not hearing a response, Christian continued.

"Max, would you like me to give him a warning in advance?" Max nodded before realising he couldn't see.

"Yes please"

"Okay, Max" Max pushed against Daniel's arm to get his attention.

"What is it Max?" Max shoved the phone in Daniel's hand and curled up on his side, embarrassed and trying to elevate the pain. Daniel frowned at looked at the screen to see a call to Christian.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daniel. Max called me about a problem you're both going to have"

"What's that?"

"Safe to say Max will be using his nappy to it's full extent"

"Oh" Daniel turned to glance at Max who was still furrowed up.

"He's a bit upset and worried about it, as you can imagine. His tummy is hurting him though so I suggest you rub circles on it. It helps everything go quicker"

"Okay, thanks Christian. Talk to you later"

"Bye, Daniel" Daniel ended the call before picking Max up and held him against him, keeping him on his side. He slowly gave circling motions to Max's stomach.

"Does that feel better?" Daniel asked, volume kept to be just between them. Max nodded, wanting this to be over. Daniel continued the ministration for around half an hour and Max even had to sit through the Air hostess coming round. Eventually, Max felt his nappy fill up, the warm matter against his skin uncomfortable. He buried his head into Daniel and let out a muffled sob as it happened. Daniel moved to rub his back.

"You finished?" Again the tone was soft and quiet but Max felt like he'd just yelled it to the entire plane. He nodded. Max watched as Daniel stood with him on his hip, Daniel trying his hardest not to remind Max of his condition, avoiding supporting him by his bum as much as he could. Daniel carried Max and the plastic bag to the back of the plane and was glad to see that the woman and her son were asleep.

"Max, can you stand for a minute, the towel isn't at the top" Max felt himself being lowered to the ground and hated the warm weight he felt. He was glad when Daniel finally found the towel and was quick to allow Daniel to undo his onesie before allowing Daniel to lie him down, avoiding the process of having to sit in his mess. Daniel was quick to change him and didn't once react to the smell. He once again washed his hands in another wet wipe and finally did Max's onesie up and whilst the toddler hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Dan'l"

"Anytime buddy. You're my little lion after all" Daniel flipped the onesie hood over his head and Max could feel the grin that Daniel must have.

"Love you" Daniel faltered a bit, unused to having such raw affection given, even if it was because Max was trying to portray how much he appreciated him.

"I love you too, buddy"


	20. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Can I have some suggestions appropriate to their trip in Australia? I'll definitely use some from before, I just want a little more variety that's more specialised to the area. Thank you!

Once the plane landed, Max still struggling with his ears, everyone filed off. Max was in the car seat but payed no mind due to being asleep. Daniel was glad to be back in his home country and now able too see his parents in person after such a long time. He'd told them he'd let himself in, not wanting them to stay up all night.

Daniel was careful to strip Max down to his nappy so not to have any more alarms startling him. They went through security without a problem and Daniel was gentle to redress Max.

Daniel took the trolley and car seat, with his teammate inside, outside and hailed a cab. The ride to his parent's house seemed to take so long yet soon they were rolling up and Daniel rolled his eyes at the lights still being on in the house. He knew they'd do it but seeing it was another thing completely.

The engine must of been obvious enough to be heard within the house due to the front door opening up and his parents waited from the step for him to get out of the cab.

"Daniel!" His parents came forward to embrace their son.

"Hey, Mum. Dad" His quiet voice confused them for a moment till his mum caught sight of the car seat.

"Is this Max?" She pointed, voice now equally quiet.

"Yeah, he's asleep at the moment" His dad nodded.

"Well let's get you unpacked" Daniel took the car seat from the car and his mum was quick to grab at it.

"He's simply precious" She cooed. Daniel, knowing Max would be okay, helped his dad bring his stuff in from the taxi before paying and sending it on its way.

Grace carried the car seat inside and unstrapped her son's teammate and swaddled him in his blanket before cradling him, rocking him slightly.

"We set up a cot in your room. We knew you'd come in late and probably couldn't be asked to put up the one you have" Joe nodded his head towards the unassembled cot.

"Yeah, thanks" Daniel watched his Mum with Max, grinning at what affect Max was having on her.

"Hey, Mum, I should probably put him to bed now" He reached out his arms to take the toddler and she hesitated before handing him over.

Daniel climbed the stairs, noting the two gates-one at the top, the other at the bottom- that he easily could easily climb over, yet chose not to for Max's sake.

"Night" He murmured from the top of the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and saw the cot next to the bed. He tenderly lowered Max down, untangling his blanket from his body, knowing Max would hate it. Daniel smiled down at him, watching as he sucked on his dummy. How his tufty, blond hair was all over the place. How he clutched at his blanket. He was adorable.

Daniel finally laid down on his bed and fell asleep, happily listening to his teammate's breathing. 

* * *

 

Max awoke to see he was definitely not on the aeroplane. He whimpered, also acknowledging he was in another cage, known to most as a cot.

"Hey there, Maxy" Daniel's face appeared above him and he reached up, wanting his freedom. Daniel complied and Max rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"We're at my parent's house now, Maxy" Daniel took away Max's dummy and started to rub his back, trying to help him gain some alertness before they went downstairs. Max snuggled into Daniel.

"Come on, Maxy. Time to wake up" Daniel slowly left the room and onto the landing, opening the gate and passing through before shutting it. Max hazily opened his eyes, watching over Daniel's shoulder as he made his way downstairs.

"Morning, Daniel" Max turned to the voice, playing with Daniel's shirt. There was a woman smiling up at them, watching as they walked, now finally through the gate.

"Morning, Mum" Daniel went in for a hug and Max felt a little overwhelmed. They eventually broke apart and Max felt slightly subconscious as she looked at him, in an almost inspecting manor.

"Hello, Max. Did you have a nice sleep?" Max nodded slightly, still nervous around this new person.

"That's good. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Dan'l's mummy" Max blushed and buried his head into Daniel's neck in embarrassment. Why did he say mummy? He was twenty for goodness sake!

Daniel and Grace smiled at each other before Daniel rubbed at Max's back in comfort.

"That's right, Max. I'm Daniel's mummy" Grace placed a hand on Max's back in reassurance.

"Now, let's have breakfast" Grace placed her arm round Daniel's back and pushed him towards the kitchen. Daniel noted a high chair at the table and slid Max into it before he realised what was happening.

"Did you not get rid of any of my baby stuff?"

"I'm still waiting on my grandchildren, who haven't made an appearance yet so I'm putting it to good use" Daniel blushed slightly and turned to Max and made a funny face. Max giggled, despite his annoyance at being put in a baby chair. He pushed against the table on it again, which was suddenly filled with a cut up banana. Max screwed up his forehead in contemplation before picking a slice up, gasping as it turned to mush in his hands.

"He might need a bath after that" Daniel mock groaned at his Mum's remark but smiled as Max happily explored his breakfast. Max splayed his fingers out and looked at the banana before showing Daniel.

"Look!" Daniel grinned.

"You got some banana there, Max" Max nodded and licked it.

"Not what I meant"

"Leave him be, Daniel" Daniel held his hands up in surrender.

Once breakfast was done, Daniel having drank a smoothie to keep up with routine-which Max found unfair- he picked Max up from the chair, trying to avoid the mess upon the toddler.

"Mum, can I borrow your sink?"

"My sink?" Grace turned to look at her son in confusion.

"Yeah, it's how I've been washing Max" Grace gasped.

"Use the bath upstairs! It's not that difficult!" Daniel blushed in embarrassment.

"I only had a shower in the motor home so I was doing as best I could. I'd probably drown him in the bath anyway" Max turned to glare at him.

"I'm your teammate. Don't do that" Daniel sheepish smiled at him in apology.

"Sorry, Maxy" Max's glare deepened at the nickname but it had little affect.

"Fine. I suppose I can hear the yells for help"

"Thanks Mum!" Max was hastily handed over to her as Daniel raced upstairs to get a towel and the soap. Max tensed up, anxious over being held by this person he barely knew. Grace positioned him on her hip before placing a washing up bowl in the sink, before turning in the taps.

"We'll start that up for Daniel" Grace made her way to sit down at the table, waiting for her son to come down. Max was sat on her lap, fiddling with her apron and soon found a hand brushing through his hair. He lent against her, starting to feel slightly more comfortable.

Daniel charged through the door, startling the two out of the peace they had.

"Got the soap!" Daniel picked Max up from his Mum, who was currently chuckling at her son's antics.

"Just be careful" Grace stood and went to the backdoor.

"I'm going to water the plants. I'll leave the door open"

"Okay, Mum" Once Grace left, Daniel set Max upon the counter top, ontop of the towel, and started to undress him. Once done, Daniel gently lowered Max into the water, the tap now off, and let him get used to the water for a minute. He then got the shampoo and tenderly washed Max's hair, fluffing it up a bit, much too Max's disgust.

"Dan'l!"

"Alright, I'll do it properly" Daniel grinned.

Once the bath was done, Daniel swaddled Max up in a fluffy towel.

"You look like a fluffy burrito" The glare Max sent him did little to stop his smile.

Daniel emptied the bowl and made his way back upstairs. He dried Max off properly before laying him back down on the towel and putting another nappy on him, followed by a fresh bodysuit and a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"Come on little lion, let's go back downstairs" 


	21. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter here! Prompts still welcome! Also, happy left handed day- I recently learnt that Kimi is left handed as well!

Max wanted to walk down on his own and Daniel was willing to allow it, wanting to give him a little independence. He toddled to the stairs barefoot and tried to open the gate.

"Dan'l, it won't open!" Max exclaimed, standing back and looking to Daniel for help.

"It's not supposed to" Daniel answered, grinning down on him before swinging the gate open. Max huffed and edged towards the stairs, slightly nervous about the height.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Daniel asked softly, knowing it was a sensitive subject. Max shook his head.

"Well, you are holding onto my hand then" Daniel clasped Max's hand tightly, guiding his other tiny hand to the banister, which he had to reach up for. Daniel took a step down and Max hesitantly followed. Daniel took another step and watched as Max did the same, always keeping an eye out for any sign of slipping. Daniel took to the third step but Max shook his head.

"Don't like it" His voice broke slightly as he said it, from fright and disappointment. He couldn't even walk downstairs now?

Daniel picked him up with ease and walked the rest of the way down and opened up the next gate. He was going to offer to do the last step but didn't want to upset Max anymore.

"Shall we go see if my mum is done in the garden?" Max nodded, still downcast. Daniel walked to the kitchen only to see his dad sat drinking a cup of coffee, if the smell said anything about it.

"Hey, dad" Max turned his head to look at this new stranger.

"Morning, Dan. Max" Max gave a little wave as Joe smiled at him.

"Max and I were just going to look for Mum in the garden"

"Not without shoes you aren't" Daniel slid his feet into some sandals by the door.

"and Max?"

"Will stay in my arms" Daniel smiled and jogged Max up further on his hip.

"Alright then" Daniel left through the back door, still open from before, and went searching round the garden.

"Can you see her, Maxy?" Daniel whispered into Max's ear. Max shook his head but made an effort of looking round.

"There she is!" Max shrieked, pointing just behind a bush.

"Well done, Maxy!" Daniel jogged round the corner to see his Mum still watering plants. Max started giggling which got the attention of Grace.

"Hello you two. Have a nice bath?" Max nodded.

"That's good" Grace smiled at the toddler.

"Would you like to help water some plants?"

"I haven't got shoes..."

"That's okay, sweetie. Daniel can hold you"

"Am I slave now?" Max bit his lip in nerves, worried he'd upset Daniel. Grace noticed.

"You're doing it as you're being a good friend"

"I suppose that's a good reason" Max smiled at Daniel, who paired it with his own grin. Grace gave the watering can to Daniel, knowing it would be way too heavy for the toddler. Daniel put it within reach of Max's grasp and allowed him to direct it. It was all going okay until Max accidentally poured it over Daniel's toes and panicked when Daniel made a strange noise. However, when he heard Grace laugh, he also started to giggle.

"I think that's enough watering for one day" Daniel finalised, passing the watering can back.

"Yes, especially if you haven't put any suncream on little man" Daniel's eyes widened before he ran inside. Grace shook her head.

"He'll be the death of me"

Daniel, once making sure Max wasn't burnt, took Max into the living room to see that some toys had been put in the corner.

"Guess Mum kept everything. I used to play with these when I was small" Daniel murmured, toeing a small car. Daniel set Max on the floor and he looked around, not really sure what was expected of him.

"Come on, Max" Daniel got on his knees next to him and held a car. "I'll race you!" Daniel set off on his hands and knees. Max watched him for a moment before he to found a car and followed after Daniel. Peels of laughter escapes his lips as they raced in circles.

"Dan-Dan'l can I-Can I have a drink?" Max breathlessly asked.

"Sure, buddy. Can be your champagne for the win" Daniel winked at him before picking him up and taking him into the kitchen. Knowing his mum, she probably had a sippy cup in the cupboard waiting. He smirked when he saw he was right, a blue on with cartoon sea creatures on it sat before him. He picked it up and filled it with water before securing the lid and handing it to Max.

"We really should go shopping soon. We'll get you some more formula" Max nodded, still drinking as quickly as he could.

"You can slow down a bit, Max" Max blushed and slowed his pacing.

"What time does Max have his nap?" A voice from behind broke through and Daniel swirled around to see his Mum.

"Woah, Mum! Some warning next time!"

"Sorry, Dan. Can you answer my question now?" It was obvious she didn't mean the apology, the smile upon her face showing the humour she found in the situation.

"Usually round lunch, it varies" Grace tutted.

"A baby is supposed to have a routine, Daniel" Max frowned at being expressed as a baby but said nothing as Daniel was scolded.

"Well, from now on, he's having a nap at one, whether he's tired or not" Grace's voice left no room for argument and Max frowned. He didn't like this.

"And depending on how well he sleeps at night depends on if he has a nap in the morning as well" Max squirmed a bit.

"If that's the case, we should probably have a quick lunch. It's half twelve now" Dan commented and Grace turned to check the clock.

"Goodness! Cheese and breadsticks it is" Grace scurried round the kitchen, as if she'd forgotten they were both there.

"I don't want to have a sesta"

"Sorry, Max. If you want to take my mum on, you can but there is no way I'm getting in the way" Max huffed.

"Lunch time!" Daniel moved out the way as his mum walked to the table. Max, again, was placed into the high chair and Daniel sat next to him. He sucked at the breadstick, teeth still not in large enough quantity or strength to chew it properly. The cheese was slightly easier.

"Max, whether you've finished you meal or not, you're having your nap" Daniel looked up from his meal, startled to see a blush on Max's face. Whether or not he started to eat a little quicker, no one mentioned it.

"Daniel, a word" Daniel got up and followed after his mum as if to be told off, Max watching as he started to finish his small pile of cheese.

"When you go up, change his nappy and get him changed into something more comfortable. If you don't have anything, I've got your old baby clothes still. Read him a story and then leave him in the cot, tell him it's nap time. He won't like it and will probably cry but there is a baby monitor set up down here so if you turn it on in your room, you can tell if there is a real problem" Daniel bit his lip in nerves.

"That seems a lot more complicated than just wearing him out till he drops"

"Daniel!" Grace berated then pushed him back into the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs if you need help" Daniel nodded and turned to greet Max. He looked at the time to see it was one o'clock.

"Come on, Max. Time for a nap" Daniel collected him from the chair and carried him upstairs, passing through both gates.

"Dan'l, no!" Max hit against him. He flailed as the door was opened to the bedroom and he was laid onto the towel. Daniel took Max's shorts off and undid the bodysuit and quickly changed his nappy before doing the body suit up. He took Max's t-shirt off and grabbed a hold of him, all the while Max was screaming bloody murder. He looked through the box and found a fleece jumper and a pair of jogging bottoms, and chose them suitable to have Max wear. He fought to get Max into it and finally sat on his bed.

"Max, if you stop screaming, I'll read you a story" Daniel waited yet Max continued.

"Max?" With Max still screaming, he gave up and hoisted him into the crib.

"Max, time for your siesta. Come on" Max was still throwing his tantrum and ignored his words. Daniel sighed and got up and drew the curtains in the room before turning on the baby monitor. With a truck load of guilt, he left the room and shut the door.

"It's okay, Daniel. He'll soon be falling asleep at the dinner table" Daniel smiled at his mum before going in for a hug.

"It's difficult"

"I know"


	22. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I don't think it's my best but for the time i had available, it's the best I could do. I've used the prompts by 'painpowder' and 'Goody' and combined as they are similar. Don't worry, it's still got a bit to go before I've completed the request! Hope you enjoy!

Daniel was sat in the living room with his hands clasped together, a guilty expression on his face as he listened to Max through the baby monitor. It was breaking his heart to hear his wails. He'd wince every time Max would say his name.

"Mum, are you sure this is a good idea?" He looked to his Mum in desperation.

"Absolutely. It's the same routine that I used to do with you" Grace sat down next to her defeated son and wrapped an arm round him.

"It's only been ten minutes but he's already getting tired. He'll be asleep soon. Don't you worry, son" Grace turned the T. V. on and soon enough, Daniel was distracted enough from the wails. About twenty minutes later, she noticed the quiet coming from the baby monitor and turned off the T. V.

"Hey!" Daniel whipped round to face his Mum to see her holding the monitor out to him.

"That's good, right?" His Mum nodded.

"That's very good. Do you want to have a look?" Grace turned to walk up the stairs and heard her son follow. She made her way to the door and slowly opened it and peaked in before fully entering, Daniel joining her.

Max's face had dried tear marks down it, his face red and blotchy from the exertion. Daniel ran his fingers through Max's hair before picking the dummy up from the side table and placed it into Max's mouth. He took a step back and saw his Mum taking a photo.

"What? I may never get grandchildren at this rate. I'm going to take advantage" She whispered in response and Daniel flushed, escaping the room, his mum coming out after him and shutting the door.

"It wil probably take another few days like that but you wait"

"Ugh, great" Grace smiled pityingly at her son.

"Would be a great time for you to unpack now"

"Yeah, care to join?" Daniel smiled at his Mum before going down the stairs. Grace shook her head and smiled before joining him.

* * *

 

Max awoke to darkness and he hated it.

"Dan'l?" Max listened out, holding his breath and was glad to hear the sound of someone coming up the stairs. The light basked into the room when the door opened and Max was grateful. He reached up for Daniel as his face appeared above him, clinging to him tightly.

"Don't like the dark" Max blushed, knowing that sounded babyish.

"It's never affected you before?" Max let go of Daniel and pushed for freedom. He thought Daniel would understand. How wrong was he.

Daniel let Max down and was surprised when he stumbled to his feet and ran to leave the room.

"Max! Wait!" Luckily for him, Grace was about to come in so Max barrelled straight into her. Acting quickly, she scooped him up.

"Where are you going off too?" Grace rubbed Max's back, trying to get him to calm in her arms as he tried to fight free.

"'way!" Grace looked up to meet her Son's gaze, who was watching with an ashamed face.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't like the dark!" Max buried his head into her neck and let out a sob, hoping to have a small amount of comfort before she too made a remark.

"Oh sweetie. That's okay. We'll just get you a nightlight" Max let out another sob. Grace shushed him a bit, knowing exactly what to do to distract.

"Daniel told me you were playing with the cars earlier. Do you have a favourite?" Max let out a hiccupy breath before nodding.

"Do you think you could show me?"

"Have to go downstairs"

"That's okay, sweetie" Grace turned and made her way down the stairs before letting Max down, watching as he raced towards the toys, she sat down on the sofa. Max took a moment before he toddled back over to Grace, showing her a red car.

"Oohhh, that is a nice car" Max beamed.

"Can you tell me what noise it makes?" Max thought for a moment before making loud 'vroom' noises.

"It must have a really powerful engine!" Max nodded.

"It's really fast!"

"Can you show me how fast?" Max nodded before going onto his hands and knees, car in hand, and pushing it round the room making 'vroom' noises. The sofa sank as Daniel sat next to her.

"I hope a Ferrari isn't his favourite car"

"You used to carry a little beatle around" Daniel gasped, clutching a hand over his heart.

"Dad would of never allowed it!"

"He tried" Daniel pretended to collapse in horror and smiled when he heard some giggling.

"You're not laughing at me, are you, Max?" Daniel sat up, grinning at the toddler. Max shook his head quickly.

"Are you sure?" Daniel slid of the sofa and slowly came over to the toddler before tickling him. Peals of laughter escaped him, contagious to the other two in the room.

"Dan-Dan-Dan'l! St-st-stop!" Daniel knelt back and grinned down at Max, who was letting out breathless giggles as he got his breath back.

Daniel stood up and sat next to his mum again and Max rolled on his front, continuing his playing.

"Mum, can I leave Max with you tonight? I'll get him in bed and everything it's just some mates rang and I'd like to see them"

"If you tell him" Daniel turned to look at the little boy before him, scooting round and acting out a race between the two cars, one for each hand. He groaned.

"Welcome to parenthood" His mum smiled and Daniel sighed before getting up again and sitting near Max.

"Mind if I join you?" Max inclined his head before searching round the toys. He picked up a car and handed it to Daniel.

"Thanks, Max" Max continued to play and Daniel fiddled with the car.

"Play?" Daniel looked up to the concerned expression of Max.

"Yeah mate, I will but I need to tell you something first" Max nodded solemnly.

"I'm going out with friends tonight and-" Max bobbed his head.

"I'm okay on my own"

"With my Mum and Dad" Max nodded.

"They can stay too" Daniel grinned and fluffed up Max's hair.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that" Max smiled cheekily.

"Let's play with some cars then"

* * *

 

"You're definitely coming back, right?" Max let out a yawn. It was only half seven but he was dead tired so it was decided he should have his bedtime now. He was a little disappointed in himself that he got so tired so easy, which also meant that Daniel would be leaving soon.

"Definitely" Daniel smoothed Max's hair back, face illuminated by the slight sunlight from under the curtain and a dusty, old nightlight next to the cot. Max had been embarrassed when Daniel had installed it just moments before but he'd reassured him to the best of his ability. Max yawned again and Daniel started to shush him. He rubbed Max's blanket against the toddler's face and with the assistance of the dummy, Max was soon asleep.

Daniel watched him for a moment, slightly regretting his acceptance of going out before he steeled himself and left the room. He bid farewell to his parents and left the house.

* * *

 

Max bolted up in the cot. He let out a breathy gasp, trying to stop himself from crying. He wanted Daniel. He needed Daniel. He needed to know he hadn't left him.

"Dan'l?"

Too bad Daniel wasn't back yet.

"Dan'l" Max let out a sob. Why wasn't he coming?

The door to the bedroom opened and Max raised his arms to be picked up. His request was acted upon and Max buried his head in their neck. He pulled back in confusion when he couldn't smell Daniel's aftershave.

"Shhhh, you're okay, sweetie. I'm here"

"I want-want Dan-Dan'l" Max sobbed, hiding his face in Grace's neck. His arms wrapped round aswell and his fingers of one hand clenched round her necklace.

"I know, sweetie, but Daniel hasn't come home yet" Max let out another sob.

"Come on, sweetheart. You're okay" She rubbed his back but Max found no comfort in the action. His dream had presented Daniel leaving him. What if he actually had? He wasn't here, after all.

Grace sat down on the edge of Daniel's bed and unwound Max's arms so she could comfortably rock him. Once Max wasn't crying as harshly, she stopped. She started to run her index finger down Max's nose, once reaching the end, bringing it back up to his nose bridge and repeating the action. Slowly Max's eyes started to flutter, still letting out the occasional upset noise.

Eventually, Max was settled enough to fall fast asleep and Grace allowed a small smile as he did, still running her finger down his nose before lowering him back into the crib. Daniel had quite the little teammate.


	23. Upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm continuing on with the request ;) This is horrible and absolutely broke me to write the end, which is why this took so long-I wanted it to be right. This has requests from 'and_they_were_teammates', 'goody', 'casey' and 'painpowder' I still don't feel I've completed the request so it's definitely going to continue. The bit at the end, I've made up. If it has happened to him then Oh. My. God.
> 
> Enjoy and please don't hate me

Max woke with a start when the door banged open. He heard a groan before the bed flounced next to him with the addition of a body.

"Dan'l?" Max sat up, trying to see his teammate.

"Fuck off, Max. I'm a second driver to you and you're a baby. I'm second driver to a fucking baby. Why the hell should I-"

"Daniel!" Max looked up with teary eyes to see Grace in the doorway with her hands on her hips to express her disapproval. Max reached his arms up for her but Grace hadn't seen him yet.

"You have a baby in here. You can't just come in here, drunk, and started swearing the place down" Grace harshly whispered. The sound of newspaper hitting something echoed round the room, the slight muffled 'ow' indicating the victim.

Grace turned to the cot to see if Max had been affected and sighed when she saw him awake.

"Come on, Max. I think we shall leave Daniel to it" Voice at normal level, she turned the nightlight off before scooping up the toddler from the cot and left the room, slamming the door behind her, a statisfied smirk on her face when she heard a groan.

Max felt like he was drowning from the inside. He was stuck in Australia with his teammate the only person he properly knew and he'd just beat him down with something he couldn't help solve.

"Max, sweetheart, you're okay" His vision became blurred with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, let it out. He wasn't being very nice, was he?" With the assistance of his back being soothed, he soon found himself sobbing into her, almost like he was emptying the flood of emotion from the inside.

"Grace? What's going on?" Joe appeared, climbing the stairs. He stopped and leaned on the gate once he got to the top, face portraying his concern.

"Daniel wasn't being very nice, was he Maxy" Max shook his head and Joe felt disappointment roll over him in waves. Grace and he hadn't raised him that way. He couldn't even begin to think what made Dan feel it acceptable to go home drunk to a baby and upset it so much.

"Joe, later" He nodded. He knew it would be pointless to attempt to say anything whilst he was still drunk, right now all he could do was ensure his son's charge was properly looked after.

Grace took Max into her and Joe's bedroom and one handedly searched round the boxes in the room, the other arm still full of the sniffiling toddler. She was finally able to find some of Daniel's baby clothes.

"I want my Mummy" Grace's heart broke. She dropped what was in her hand and fully focused on the the toddler again.

"Oh, Max" She couldn't begin to think how much it must hurt Max to be separated from his mother when he wanted her so.

"I'm so sorry, Max" Max sniffled again. They sat for a little while, Grace trying to give as much love as she would to Daniel when he was this age, wanting to comfort this little boy who had been bought into her home.

"Gwace?"

"Yes, honey"

"I'm-I'm-I'm" Max flushed.

"I'm wet" He ducked his head, embarrassed. The only people that had changed him so far were Christian, Carlos and Daniel and the chance of any of them changing him now is as likely as having his Dad's reputation cleared. He shivered at the though of his Dad finding him like this.

"Max, you know it's going to have to be me to change you, don't you?" Max timidly nodded.

"Okay. You wait here and I'll get your stuff" She lowered him onto the bed and left the room, guiltily ignoring the whimper let he out.

Max waited on the bed, picking at his nails in nerves. Grace came back through the door with a nervous look.

"Max, you're out of nappies..."

"Oh"

"I do have some cloth nappies though. It'll only be until the next shop" Max nodded.

"I undstand" His mouth struggled with the pronounciation but Grace smiled tightly at him.

She spread the towel on the ground and placed Max down on it before going back to the boxes and finding what she needed before eventually starting.

Max blushed through the entire, slow process. He didn't realise how torturous this was going to be.

"You're doing very, Max. Almost done" Max was grateful when Grace finally finished and sat him up. He noted that the nappy was a lot more padded than his usual ones but there was nothing he could do. He huffed and Grace ruffled his hair.

"It's probably a little different that what you're used to but it's only temporary" Grace rummaged around in some boxes before stopping. Max watched her stop to stare in the box for a moment before pulling out a pair on dungarees. She folded them over her arm before picking up a white t-shirt. Max resigned himself to his fate.

"Arms up" Max complied and his fleecy jumper was pulled from his head, leaving him in just his body suit. The t-shirt was pulled over his head and he noted with slight annoyance that the shirt was very baggy.

"You're quite small for your age" Grace bit her lip, worried as to what had caused this. However, she stood Max up and had him get into the dungarees, tightening the straps to as small as they would go. There was nothing she could do by staring.

"Well, you look quite the picture" Grace smiled before taking the toddler into her arms and carrying him downstairs.

"Max, just play in here for a moment whilst I get breakfast together" Max was set down on the floor of the living room and watched as Grace left the room. He didn't want to play, he wanted his mummy. He knew that she was in Belgium, practically the other side of the world but that didn't stop his childlike emotions wanting her. Max sucked on his dummy before crawling over to the toys. Amongst the pile, Max found a toy mobile phone.

Grace could hear everything Max would be doing from the kitchen and smiled as she heard him press the call noise of an old phone Daniel used to play.

"Hello, Mummy" Grace's smile fell from her face at hearing that, knowing the little boy really missed his Mother.

"Yes, Mummy. I'm in Austraya!" It was endearing to hear him, even if he butchered the words. She was just about to put the weetabix in the microwave when she heard Max. In shock, she dropped the bowl and it smashed on the floor. Joe heard from outside.

"Grace? Grace? What's wrong? Answer me, Grace? Grace?" Grace couldn't say anything. Nothing could of prepared her for those words to come out of that little boy's mouth.

"Mummy, Dan'l yelled at me like Daddy does. Don't worry though, his Mummy came in and I don't think he had any bottles to throw at me like daddy does so we don't have to go to hosptal again"


	24. Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was kind of hard to write as I'm trying to get the emotion right. Also not sure when update will ne xt be as I get my exam results tomorrow so hoping it all goes well :/ Hope this chapter meets your standards and you enjoyed!

Max squeaked when he heard a door upstairs bang. He didn't really want to see Daniel, especially after what he said that morning whilst drunk. He'd also heard a smash from the kitchen and Joe's frantic questioning, which panicked him that something had gone majorly wrong. When he tried to enter the room, Joe stopped him, worried he'd hurt himself. Max knew he wouldn't, he was still an adult after all, but he know that the situation didn't allow him to argue.

After a little while, he'd heard crying and thought it must be because of the yelled questions. He too, when he was younger, would cry when he broke something because it usually meant his daddy would be angry.

When it became obvious no one would be coming to see him soon, he went back to playing. He'd managed to find some animal stuffed toys that had beads in them. Max liked to squeeze them and feel the insides move about. He'd been playing with them for the whole length of time hed been abandoned in the room.

Daniel's feet thudded against the steps and Max hastily got up, clutching a duck in one hand, it being small enough to nearly have its whole body engulfed with just it's head poking out. He ducked behind the sofa and held his breath, smoothing down the little tuft of hair the duck had on it head, trying to self sooth.

"Max? Buddy, you in here?" Max felt a tear run down his face in fear but was quick to rub at it. If he was seen crying, it always seemed to make his daddy angrier. He didn't want Daniel to do anything, but if he was going to do something, he didn't want to make it worse for himself.

After a little while, Max heard the door to the kitchen open, the scuffing against the carpet a give away.

"Mum?" Max held his breath, squeezing the duck even tighter when he heard the concern in his voice. Max heard the scraping of a chair as someone got up.

"Daniel...Go-Go-Go make up with Max. Just...just apologise and make sure he's okay" Max furrowed his brow, breathing again, when he heard this. Of course he was okay, apart from missing his mummy but that wasn't Daniel's fault.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Do it, Daniel!" Max recoiled and hit the wall when he heard the angry yell from Joe. He hoped Daniel was okay.

"Max, where are you? Mum said you were in here" Max watched from his hiding place as Daniel sat down in the middle of the room, crossed legged. He debated going over to him, but remembered his earlier reaction.

"Max, it's okay. You can come out now. It's nearly lunch time and I know you got woken up earlier than normal so you must be hungry" Max could agree there, he was starved but he still didn't really feel like confronting the Australian.

"Have you been playing with the bean animals? I used to love them as a kid. Think my favourite must of been the bee" Max watched as Daniel leaned over to grab the bee, messing around with it's wings.

Daniel placed the bee on his head and smiled when he heard a giggle from behind a sofa. He hadn't meant to upset Max that morning and was definitely regretting going out in full with the headache he had. He still wasn't sure what had happened so much when he'd been asleep for his mum to be so upset.

"Wasn't there a bird somewhere?" Daniel asked, looking round the toys, trying to find it, mindful of the toy on his head.

"Duck" Max crawled out from where he was and stood about a metre from where Daniel was sat. Daniel snorted at what his mum had obviously dressed Max in. Max frowned at the noise.

"Duck" He held it out to Daniel, who took it from his hold. He squeezed it before putting it on the floor on front of him.

"Do you think he's hungry for some bread?" Daniel smiled and Max laughed before leaping into Daniel's lap, wrapping his arms the best he could round Daniel. It was slightly painful for Daniel but he didn't want him to let go, reassured that he wasn't hated by the action.

"I'm so sorry, Max" Daniel murmured, rubbing his hand down Max's back.

"Duck" Max unwound one arm and pointed to it with a solemn expression. Daniel reached over and picked it up, amused by the demand. He softly made it peck Max's nose and he giggled in response.

"I think duck is hungry and I definitely am as well. Let's go see what we can have for lunch" Daniel reached down and picked up the toddler, who snuggled in before outstreching an arm to get the toy. Daniel happily gave it to him and watched as Max clutched it to his chest before yawning. Daniel looked up at the clock in the room to see it was coming on to one o'clock. It kind of made sense. Max was probably still slightly attuned to yesterday's routine and being woken up so early. It also explained his current limited vocabulary.

"Hey Mum, we got anything for ducks?" Daniel grinned as he came into the room, but the mood still seemed tense.

"Ducks?" Grace had stopped crying now and looked up from the table, confused as to what would ever lead to ducks.

"Maxy made a friend who apparently is hungry" Max held the duck up in his fist before hastily bringing it back into himself. Grace gave a watery smile.

"I'm sure we can find something. Would sandwiches be suitable, Max?" Max thought about it before nodding. Grace got up to start the request and Daniel sat in her vacated seat, Max on his lap. Max snuggled in to Daniel, holding the duck up to his face slowly shut his eyes.

"Maxy, come on. Open your eyes for a bit longer, mate" Max whined as Daniel started to quickly rub at his arm, trying to give him some form of alertness. Eventually, Grace returned and put the plate next to Daniel on the table. Daniel was able to get him to eat half a square before he fell asleep, sandwich in one hand-duck in the other, which was quickly rescued by Daniel and put back on the plate.

"I'm going to put him to bed" Daniel picked Max from under his armpits and hoisted him up to his hip, still confused as to why everything was so tense. At least Max hadn't picked up on it.

Daniel saw his parent's strained smiles was desperate to know what had happened but that wasn't going to happen whilst Max was still in his arms. He left the room and was quick in heading to his room, occasionally missing a step on the stairs.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Daniel lowered Max onto the towel on the floor and slowly undid his dungarees and griminced at the obvious cloth nappy beneath the body suit. He was soon relieved to find that Max didn't need changing yet-unsure of how he would even begin to change him-so he scooped him up and lowered him into the crib, knowing that the weather was a lot hotter than the day before and that he'd swelt if he was forced to nap in more. He turned the nightlight on and shut the curtains before returning to watch Max sleep, entirely endeared by how he hugged the little duck.

At a slightly vicious pang of pain in his head, a vicious reminder of how he left the toddler last night, he decided he should go back downstairs for some painkillers, whilst also finding out what had exactly happened.

* * *

 

Daniel sat down at the table, quickly downing his glass of water and ibuprofen, hearing a slight scoff from the other side of the table where his parents were sat. He placed the glass back on the table before looking to his parents, who stared back in return. Eventually, his Mum broke.

"It's Max" She started, fiddling with her apron.

"What about him?" Daniel's brow furrowed in confusion. Max seemed okay, didn't he?

"You terrified him this morning, Daniel" Joe stated, crossing his arms and glaring at his son who writhered under the gaze.

"I apologised!" Daniel retorted but still felt guilty. What had he said so much that scared the toddler?

"We came down here and he started to play on his own. He pretended to phone his mum 'cause he missed her! Do you know what that little boy said?" Grace stood up, suddenly angry.

"That little boy said he was grateful when I came in the room and that there were no bottles. He reassured that it wasn't like when his dad was there and that they wouldn't have to go to hospital that time!" Grace had angry tears streaming down her face as she pointed accusingly at her son who was staring at her slack-jawed.

"What...?" Daniel hesitantly asked.

"Max was abused by his father and he thought you were going to do the same!" Joe clarified, chair scraping as he stood up next to his wife and put a supporting hand on her back.

"I didn't know!" Daniel also stood, trying to defend himself. Joe opened his mouth to retort but a wailed "Dan'l" stopped any further discussion. Daniel sighed before leaving the room, hand running down his face as he realised this just got a lot more complex.


	25. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I passed everything! 4 fives, 3 sixes, 2 sevens and one A! Kinda glad I passed English as I get a load of practice from writing these :D Sorry this chapter was a VERY slow to upload and I should probably be killed for that. I'm at college now but it's quite the distance away and have to have 4 hours of travelling to and fro now. Luckily it's only for 3 days, however I do have work on the other two. I could do some chapters on the train but I don't really get the space to do it and I get so absorbed, I'd probably miss my stop! Chapters will definitely continue, probably a big influx in the holidays, but for now, enjoy.
> 
> *requests still wanted :)

__Daniel opened the door to see Max crying, frantically clawing at the cot to get out.

"Max, buddy, what's wrong?" Daniel closed the gap between the door and Max, picking the toddler up and setting him on his lap when he sat down on his bed. Max continued to cry and Daniel reassuringly rubbed his back, trying to give him some form of grounding.

"Du-du-duck!" Max managed to say, reaching for the floor where the duck now lay. Daniel rolled his eyes before picking it up, holding Max tight against him, before handing it to the toddler who instantly quietened.

"Trust you, Max" Daniel smiled, smoothing the toddler's hair back and watching as Max started to fall asleep. Eventually his breathing evened out, with the occasional sniffle. Daniel collected him up before lowering Max down into the cot again, careful to make sure the duck wouldn't instantly fall out. He then walked to the door and quietly shut it before returning to his parents downstairs.

* * *

 

When Max next awoke, he was aware he was clenching something and was embarrassed to find it was a toy. He quickly let it go before sitting up, gaze instantly drawn to the warm light from the nightlight. He held on to the bars, face squeezed up against them, content with watching it. In fact he was so at ease to watch it he failed to notice someone enter the room.

"Did you have a good nap, Maxy?" Daniel knelt down beside him, and Max jumped before he was instantly reminded of all the differences his new situation put him in. The fact he was shorter, he needed naps and he was in a crib bought to him in just Daniel's presence. These weren't fond things to dwell on and Max held his arms up to have some freedom. His request was met but he frowned when the duck was pushed into his hands.

"If you think I'm running up and downstairs for that thing then you've got another thing coming" Max reluctantly held onto it, eyeing the duck like it might bite him. Daniel chuckled before lowering Max to the floor and helping him into his dungarees.

"You know I do have other clothes that would be easier?" Max remarked, holding onto Daniel's shoulders, duck still in his hand, as Daniel struggled with the straps.

"And risk being yelled at by my mum? No chance" Daniel finally sorted the straps out and picked Max up, hugging him tightly before standing and shifting him to his hip. Max frowned at how freely Daniel was giving affection to him but said nothing.

"We are going to go shopping in a minute. Do you think you can behave better than last time?" Daniel asked as he walked down the steps, Max now blushing as he remembered his experience from last time.

"Yes, Dan'l" Max responded as they passed through the gate.

"Good" Daniel ruffled his hair, to which Max expected him to then put him on the floor-but he didn't. He squirmed around but Daniel only seemed to tighten his hold.

"Dan'l. Floor" Max pushed against him, duck falling in his attempt at escape.

"Daniel, let the poor boy down" Max was grateful when Daniel let him down after Grace's command, happy that she seemed to be back to normal after that morning. He ran about halfway to hug her before he turned back and picked up the duck, then completing his task. Grace happily hugged him back until he let go. She stood up and smiled.

"Guess it's time we go shopping then"

* * *

 

Max grumbled as he was taken out of the baby car seat, still not happy to be in it, no matter what safety standards he knew applied.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" Daniel asked as he set him on the ground. Max scuffed his shoes into the ground but stopped when he heard the car door bang. He looked up to see Daniel starting to walk to the shop, Max forced to follow as quickly as he could or risk being left behind.

Daniel appeared to be to engrossed with talking with his mum to notice Max struggling with his pace. He stumbled every now and then until eventually the enviable happened and Max fell over.

"Max, what ar-Max!" Daniel quickly turned around at the sound and picked him up, trying to figure out where he was hurt.

"Daniel! Get out of the road!" Daniel stood up and jogged to where his mum was standing, Max sniffling into his neck. Grace slowly pulled Max's hands away from Daniel, through the toddler's upset protests, and inspected the grazes that now decorated the skin.

"Oh dear, you've got your duck all messy, too" Max looked to Daniel's hand to see it was speckled with blood and gravel. He whimpered, reaching out for it.

"Sorry, Maxy. It's going to need a wash before you can have it back" Grace said, watching as Daniel put it in his pocket and zipped it up. Max furrowed back into Daniel, hands back to himself but stinging, and did his best to get as much comfort from Daniel as he could.

When Max heard the sound of a trolley, he looked up to see one with a toddler seat. In panic, he tried to scramble higher up on to Daniel, whimpering as his hands came into contact with his shirt.

"Woah, Max. It's okay. I'm still carrying you, alright?" Daniel held Max out in front of his face to look him in the eyes, Daniel seeing him relax before Max rested his head on his shoulder.

Daniel followed his Mum around the store, still holding Max tightly to his chest. The little boy was still whimpering but there was nothing he could do to help elevate the pain. He felt guilty, how he had let the already hurt boy be injured even more by him not thinking. He subconsciously pulled Max in closer, hearing Max sigh in content at the further contact.

Max buried his head into Daniel as they turned into the baby isle and he felt Daniel administer soothing circles to his back and start to shush him.

"What size nappies is he?" Max heard Grace's question, even as she tried to be quiet, but it didn't work. He squirmed around, a habit that continued throughout the isle at every stop, question and answer. He would of ideally liked his duck at this time, knowing that nothing could stop the comfort that came with its presence in his hand-not that he'd admit that to himself-but he couldn't have that at the moment. He furrowed further into Daniel's shoulder for the rest of the trip.

"Ahhh, all tired out from shopping?" Max heard a woman ask, and due to the close proximity and the baby voice that seemed to be a constant with his new stature, he guessed it was about him. He looked up to see they were at a checkout, the older woman sat behind a till smiling up from her position. Max ducked back down.

Daniel felt slight concern but didn't mind the clinginess that Max was presenting for him, putting it down to his hands still hurting. He felt bad when they got to the car and Max started to whine as he was untangled and lowered into the car seat, fighting against it slightly as the straps were done up and he shut the door. He couldn't give him anything to help comfort either, the only thing he had was what Max left the house with and the duck was still unsuitable for Max to have back.

He could hear him continue whine from his car seat, a sob breaking through every now and then, as he helped his mum load the shopping into the back of the car. He wished for nothing more than to stop and hold him but he knew he currently couldn't do that. The world wouldn't stop for that.

The drive home was filled with the noises of shopping bags shifting, tired cries from the back seat and the quiet murmur of the radio-set at a volume too low to properly hear what was being said. Daniel still felt horrid that he wasn't with Max to make him feel any better but his mum served a good distraction, asking him what he had planned for his holiday in Australia and soon enough, they were home. As Daniel scooped Max up from his chair, he cried out.

"Ducky!"

"Sshhh, Max. You can have it after it's been washed. Why don't you wait for me inside?" Daniel carried Max across to the porch steps, feeling his heart clench at the sight of Max crying out for his beloved little toy. Daniel made the journey across the yard and collected some bags to carry into the house, turning to see that Max was crawling into the house, the noise of his crying muffled as the wind carried it across to him. Daniel could only sigh and walk on.

* * *

 

Max sat beside the washing machine, hiccuping slightly as he watched his duck go round in circles. He could occasionally feel someone brush against his back as everyone worked around him but his focus was entirely taken. Eventually, Daniel sat next to him.

"Come on, buddy. It's dinner now" Max felt arms wrap around him as he was pulled into an embrace. He fought against it though, trying to get as close to the washing machine as possible, leading to another sigh.

"At least let me change you. You're soaked!" Max refused, pulling against any attempt to drag him away from his precious duck. However, a compromise was unwillingly made and he was unhappily changed in front of the machine, crying out to the his toy in it's prison.

Max couldn't understand why they just couldn't leave him alone, especially when he had to have a bottle thrust in his face a little while on-due to his lack of compliance with the sippy cup and joining the evening meal. He had to miserably suck through half the contents before he was given salvation and then went back to fully mourning his little friend.

"He's probably just over tired" Max could faintly hear. Daniel and his mum had collected in the door way, Daniel having stood there since after dinner, worriedly watching his teammate pour his heart out to a stuffed teddy bear, and knowing he could do nothing for him.

Eventually, Max fell asleep against the washing machine, head resting in the bowl that looked upon the inside, duck still swirling round. Daniel could hear him hiccup, the last remanents of his waking upset, as he scooped him up. He carried Max upstairs and freed him from the trap of his overalls and shirt before dressing him in a light sleeper, before lying on his bed, little Maxy splayed over his chest. He could only hope that the duck would be clean soon.


	26. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back at college but am trying to get this chapter up as quick as possible-even though it's now been over a month! I kinda feel this chapter isn't the best I've done but I definitely needed to upload it!  
>  I also got a little kitten, who has been named Max, so being the demandy 8 week old he is, I have quite a bit of time taken up. Please continue with requests and as i am still writing them-just very slowly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Max awoke groggily to the now usual feeling of wetness and a digit in his mouth, to his phone ringing. He was surprised it was still charged and that it was in the room but let it go. He tried moving around but found a heavy weight was over the top of him, realising a second later it was his teammate's arm.

"Dan'l" Max hissed, letting out a dissatisfied huff when Dan only snored, mouth gapping open. Max placed his hands on Dan's cheeks and rocked backwards and forwards, getting a sleepy "whhaa?" in return. Eventually brown eyes opened.

"Easy, Maxy. What's wrong bud?" Max crinkled his nose up in annoyance before giving an answer.

"My phone" Daniel unwrapped his arm from Max, a blush to his cheeks, before resting back on his elbows.

"What about it?"

"Was ringing" Max crossed his arms in front of him, looking up expectantly at Daniel's face. Daniel sighed before getting up, rummaging around Max's bag before finding the phone.

"It's your Dad" Daniel held the phone up in his had, showing the missed call to Max.

"Oh" Max furrowed up slightly, a sombre look on his face. The expression morphed to one of panic as the phone lit up again in show of an incoming call.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Max shook his head before reaching his arms out to Daniel. Dan placed the phone on the dresser, still ringing, and quickly picked Max up, holding him to his chest.

"It's okay, Maxy, I'm here" Daniel soothed, slowing rubbing his hand up and down Max's back as he sniffled.

* * *

 

Breakfast was as quick as it could be with a banana and a toddler and the bath afterwards-much grumbling coming from Max ranging from the embarrassment to the fact it was in the sink again.

Max was currently playing with his duck and a few other animals, but it was clear which was his favourite. Laying down on the floor, he'd hold the duck and another in each hand but occasionally would drop the other and hug the duck to his chest for a few moments before continuing his play. Daniel found it endearing and smiled tenderly at the scene, his Mum joining in when she stopped to take a break from the chores of the house.

"It's a good day for the beach" Daniel turned to his Mum, jumping at the comment.

"The beach?" Daniel turned to look at Max, who had not noticed the conversation going on, too engrossed in his toys.

"It'll get him out of the house, bit of fun" Grace shuffled in her seat.

"I suppose" Daniel lent back on the sofa. He smiled.

"Best get ready then"

* * *

 

Max clutched onto Daniel's hand excitedly jumping around. Daniel struggled at first to contain the energetic toddler but soon found a way to cope.

"Woah, Maxy. We are nearly there, alright mate?" Daniel grinned, not sure he'd ever seen his teammate so eager to do something before in his life. This would be beautiful blackmail material.

The moment before the small group of four hit the beach, they took their shoes off, Max getting impatient at the delay.

"Hold your horses, Maxy" Daniel grinned before Max was picked up-to save his feet before getting onto the sand properly and to stop the energetic little boy racing off. The stuff Daniel was carrying was passed to Joe and they started to walk to the beach, Max fighting around in the hold, desperate to be able to go onto the sand immediately.

"Max, you need to be careful or I could drop you" Daniel scolded, resulting in Max wriggling round a little less. Once at the edge of the beach, Daniel gave up and sat Max down on the ground. Max squealed in response, feeling the sand go in between his toes. Daniel smiled at the noise.

"Bet that will slow you down" Max put his hands out in front of him, before standing up slowly. He toddled ahead, giggling at the feeling of the sand. The group of adults followed behind him till they stopped in a shaded spot.

"Max, buddy, we've stopped here!" Max turned around, still giggling, and fell on top of Daniel's legs from where he had sat down. He was given a response of a smile and hair ruffle.

"Time for some fun"

* * *

 

Fun didn't come in the usual red bull fashion of extreme sports but instead that of sandcastles and burying Grace and Joe's feet-Max giggling as they pretended not to notice. Eventually, the question came.

"Can we go in the sea?" Max blinked up at Daniel, trying to find the answer as quick as possible.

"I don't see why not. We are going to have to get you changed to go in the seamthough" Max smiled, and Daniel smiled back.

Before Max could race down to the sea, he was scooped up and carried with a bag to the toilets.

"Dan'l! Let go! I'm fine!" Max smacked against his arms, face turning red from the embarrassment. He was dry, he was fine.

"I just told you that you need to get changed to go into the sea, didn't you listen?" Max went quiet.

Daniel pushed the baby changing room open with his foot and locked the door behind him before dropping the bag and taking the towel that was on top of the bag and spread it, with one hand, over the table. He lowered Max on to it and laid him down before lowering his shorts and undoing his nappy.

"Max, you're soaked! You need to tell me buddy or you'll get a worse nappy rash" Max stiffened.

"I didn't know I needed it..." Max looked to Daniel with panic filled eyes what made Dan's heart stop.

"Hey, Maxy, that's okay. It's fine" As tears glistened in the toddler's eyes, he knew words alone wouldn't be enough. He quickly finished off the task of putting the swim nappy on the little boy and picked Max up, gently shushing him as he swayed.

"I don't like it. I really don't like it" Max cried into his shoulder, Daniel unsure of how to make it better.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the day out, yeah?" Max nodded against him and pulled back, allowing Daniel to lower him down to the bench again.

"It's s'okay, Maxy"

* * *

 

Max splashed in the shallows, getting Daniel slightly wet but neither caring, happy to enjoy the moment. Seeing Max smile seemed to now make be an instant happiness boost the older driver. Soon enough, however, Max started yawning.

"I think it's time we head back for lunch" Daniel softly told the toddler, smiling as Max nodded and reached up to hold his hand.

Max, being as tired as he was, kept twisting in Daniel's grasp as he kept tripping up. After nearly falling into a hole that someone had dug, Daniel decided it was time to pick him up.

"Someone looks tired" Grace smiled up at Daniel as he made his approach, Max resting his head sleepily against Dan's shoulder. He kept whining as Dan moved his thumb away from his mouth-worried that he'd get ill as he hadn't washed his hands yet. Grace, seeing this problem, stood up and pressed his dummy against his lips, Max instantly taking to it.

"Why don't you two go get changed and I'll start with lunch" Daniel nodded, kissing his Mum on her cheek as she passed him the bag.

Daniel came back, jogging Max on his hip to get him to stay awake. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"Should of probably got him to eat lunch earlier" Max blearily opened his eyes and blinked, still sucking on his dummy. He whined as Daniel sat down and tucked him next to him, wanting to get as much contact as possible. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hey, it's okay, Maxy. You can sleep in a minute" Max tiredly rubbed at his eyes before leaning his head on Daniel's lap. He was distinctly aware that someone was running what could only be a hand through his hair. He whined again when his dummy was pulled from his mouth and something dry was pressed against lips and heard a sigh from above in return.

"Seriously, Max?" Something rubber like was returned to his mouth. Max happily started sucking at it and was surprised to find something coming from it.

"It's only milk, Max" Daniel soothed and Max continued to drink until he soon fell asleep.

Daniel swapped the bottle-which he knew Max shouldn't have, but he shouldn't be skipping meals either- with the dummy again before starting to dig into his meal, not realising he was being tenderly stared at. When he went to grab his drink, he was made aware from the untouched plates.

"What?" Daniel looked up at them with wide eyes.

"You're doing good" Joe smiled, Grace joining him. Daniel smiled back.


End file.
